<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du mur d’Hadrien. by yvain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280438">Du mur d’Hadrien.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain'>yvain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aelius Camillius (OC), Appius Cassius Scaevus (OC) - Freeform, F/M, Gillian de Carmelide (OC) - Freeform, Leonius Cornelius Celsus (OC) - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment les parents de Leodagan sont venus à se rencontrer, au pied du mur d’Hadrien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohort &amp; Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gillian de Carmélide.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Laissez moi vous parler de Leodagan, je fais que ça de toute façon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mais je comprends pas, mère....pourquoi c’est si important qu’ça ? On s’en fout un peu, en vrai, non ?”</p><p>Un enfant d’à peine plus de douze ans se tenait avachi sur un sofa, mastiquant bruyamment un bout de tarte aux fraises confectionnée par sa mère, fixant justement celle-ci d’un air peu impressionné. Il lui en voulait encore un peu de l’avoir traîné à la récolte tôt ce matin—se lever avant midi, c’était une notion vague pour lui.</p><p>“Non mais je demande, parce que pour vous, ça a pas été le cas, non ?” Renchéri t’il sans aucune méchanceté dans sa voix malgré sa remarque d’une lucidité plutôt blessante.</p><p>Gillian de Carmélide se contenta de soupirer doucement avant de secouer la tête, comme si elle s’attendait à de telles paroles.</p><p>“Leo tu sais, nous autres, les femmes—les reines...nous n’avons pas spécialement notre mot à dire, quand il s’agit d’à qui nous allons  être fiancées. Parfois cela peut être pour le meilleur...” Elle baissa la voix, une tristesse à peine dissimulée voilant ses yeux clairs,  “ou pour le pire. Enfin....toi tu seras roi, mon fils. Alors tu peux encore éviter cela.” </p><p>À ces mots, l’enfant se redressa légèrement, le menton relevé et la fierté se peignant sur les traits encore doux de son visage. </p><p>“Alors, si je voulais te donner un conseil, ce serait de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de G—“ Elle se coupa brutalement, les dents et poings serrés. “Les erreurs de ton père. Épouse la personne que tu aimes. Pour laquelle tu tuerais ou mourrais....pas celle qui remplira les caisses du pays.” </p><p>À ces mots, Gillian se rapprocha de son fils pour lui effleurer le visage, calant certaines de ses longues boucles rebelles derrière son oreille malgré ses protestations exaspérées.</p><p>“C’est débile mère, pourquoi je passerais à côté de la chance de m’en mettre plein les poches ? Puis c’est pas grave, au pire, si l’on aime pas la personne qu’on épouse. Pas besoin d’être avec elle tout le temps, non ? Je vous vois presque jamais avec père...” Répondît il, chassant la main de sa mère avec agacement. </p><p>Celle-ci s’éloigna légèrement avant de le dévisager de haut en bas, le regard douloureux.</p><p>“C’est compliqué de côtoyer une personne que l’on déteste, Leo...”</p><p>“Vous détestez père ?” </p><p>Gillian laissa échapper un rire sans joie, s’asseyant à côté de son fils. </p><p>“J’ai toujours voulu épouser un homme aux yeux et cheveux sombres...moi les bretons, je suis la première à l’avouer, il ne me font pas beaucoup d’effet....mais ceux du continent ou les latins? C’est autre chose...À Gaunes par exemple, ils sont très raffinés. Je t’y emmènerai, un jour.” Sourit elle, semblant se remémorer des événements joyeux mais anciens, qui menaçaient de se dissiper d’un instant à l’autre. “Enfin alors bon, imagine ma tête quand on m’a fiancé à un blond aux yeux bleus !”</p><p>“Mais il y a plein de bretons aux cheveux noirs ! Regardez, y a moi !” Protesta Leodagan, la paume de sa main à plat sur sa poitrine. “Moi j’ai z’yeux noirs ch’veux noirs ! Et pourtant vous m’aimez, hein ?” Demanda t’il, inquiet, comme pour s’en assurer.</p><p>Sa mère plaqua un baiser sonore dans sa tignasse, la lui ébouriffant au passage.

“Mais évidemment que oui, voyons ! Malgré tous les soucis que tu me poses des fois, je t’aime plus que tout au monde, petit garnement va,” renchérit elle, tandis que son fils en profita pour se lover dans ses bras. “Tu le sais, n’est ce pas ?” </p><p>“De quoi ?” Marmonna l’enfant, relevant la tête pour la regarder alors qu’elle passait tranquillement la main dans ses boucles.</p><p>“Que je t’aime de tout mon cœur, Leo.”<br/>
.</p><p>Il se réveilla en sueur.</p><p>Il ne faisait que rarement des cauchemars dont il émergeait aussi brutalement—d’habitude, il lui suffisait de descendre prendre un frichti impromptu après coup puis il arrivait à se rendormir presque immédiatement. </p><p>Pas cette fois.</p><p>Il se releva en tremblant, s’adossant à la tête de lit pour essayer d’y trouver un semblant de stabilité, pressant la paume de sa main contre son front sur lequel perlaient des gouttes glacées. Il lui semblait qu’il respirait trop vite et trop fort, l’air bourdonnant de façon insupportable dans ses tympans et plus il essayait de le mettre en sourdine, plus il augmentait. Il en arriva à se demander comment sa femme arrivait encore à dormir à côté de lui, elle qui se réveillait à chacune de ses respirations plus fortes que les autres. </p><p>D’ailleurs, il se demanda aussi pourquoi il dormaient encore dans le même lit, à présent qu’ils s’étaient communément accordés à rester avec leurs amants. </p><p>Il ferma les yeux et essaya de prendre des bouffées d’air, actions qui se soldèrent par des échecs lorsque la seule chose qu’il en tira furent des inspirations sifflantes et étranglées. Il couvrit immédiatement sa bouche avec la main qui était sur son front et prit ça comme signal de sortir du lit à tout vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine d’enfiler des chaussons. </p><p>Il déambula dans les couloirs, une main contre un mur et une autre serrant son vêtement de nuit à l’endroit où pendait son pendentif doré—il semblait brûler sa chair. </p><p>La pierre glacée lui apporta un réconfort de courte durée mais c’était déjà un début, car il parvint à re-stabiliser sa respiration après avoir plaqué son crâne migraineux contre la surface dure et sèche, le froid contrastant avec la fièvre qui embrumait son esprit. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ses épaules se levaient et retombaient avec difficulté, il reprit son chemin tout aussi lentement, atterrissant enfin et il ne sût trop comment aux cuisines. Avec un peu de chance, il y serait tranquille.</p><p>“Seigneur Leodagan ?”</p><p>Raté.</p><p>Il leva les yeux pour voir Bohort, un fruit à la main et une expression alertée au visage, comprenant quelques secondes plus tard que celui-ci était en train de se précipiter vers lui.</p><p>Savoir que c’était lui et non quelqu’un d’autre le rassura. Peut être pourrait-il se permettre d’être un tantinet plus vulnérable.</p><p>“Seigneur Leodagan ! Qu’est ce qu’il ne va pas ?” Demanda t’il avec affolement, le prenant délicatement par les épaules pour l’assoir sur un des bancs. </p><p>En temps normal, Leodagan lui aurait demandé d’aller se faire foutre et de pas le toucher, un geste violent pouvant partir par réflexe sous l’effet de la panique et de la peur—instinct qu’il avait dû apprendre à avoir en grandissant— mais cette fois, la douleur lancinante dans sa tête l’empêchait de ne serait ce qu’hausser le ton. </p><p>Il continuait de compresser entre ses doigts son pendentif, la brûlure dans ses poumons ne voulant pas s’apaiser et les paroles de Bohort noyées en bruit de fond par les battements assourdissants de son cœur.</p><p>Lorsque celui-ci tenta avec hésitation de poser sa main sur son bras, Leodagan sursauta brusquement, plongeant ses prunelles terrorisées dans celles, alarmées, de l’autre chevalier. </p><p>“Pardon, je—“ 

Bohort soupira, faisant un pas en arrière. Il n’était pas habitué à voir son ami dans un tel état. 

“Écoutez, vous n’allez pas bien alors je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous laisser seul mais—si vous voulez réellement être en paix alors je—“</p><p>“Nan. Restez. Fermez la, mais restez,” marmonna Leodagan avec peine, avant d’y ajouter un très peu caractéristique “s’il vous plait,” qui sonnait plus comme une plainte qu’une requête.</p><p>Bohort entrouvrît la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, s’accroupissant doucement devant l’autre comme on le ferait pour venir en aide à un enfant perdu et seul. </p><p>.</p><p>Seul. Perdu. Un gosse. Voilà ce qu’il était. </p><p>Leodagan contemplait le visage serein et les yeux clos de sa mère, allongée sur le lit royal. </p><p>Elle était morte ce matin même, agonisant des douleurs de la nuit passée.</p><p>Il n’avait pas compris comment—certains parlaient d’un assassinat, d’autre d’un simple accident.</p><p>Comment un empoisonnement pouvait il être accidentel ? Se demandait il, furieux et mort de douleur, observant les membres de la noblesse défiler devant ses yeux, tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. </p><p>Sa mère était morte et tout ce qui lui restait, c’était la bague qu’elle lui avait offert, une couronne blanche et le pendentif doré qu’il avait déjà accroché à son cou. </p><p>Il avait essayé le bijou à ses annulaires, index et majeurs mais rien à faire : elle était encore trop grande pour lui et ses doigts encore trop fins. Il se demanda où elle l’avait eu parce que clairement, elle n’était pas à elle. Puis, il ne l’avait jamais vu la porter. </p><p>La bague était longue, argentée et aux motifs complexes. Il crut y distinguer une tête de lion et des initiales gravées elles à l’intérieur mais n’osait pas la regarder trop longtemps, de peur que son père ne le remarque et la lui confisque.</p><p>Sa mère lui avait dit que ça le protégerait. Le protéger de quoi ? De qui ? Pourquoi aurait il besoin d’être protégé ? N’était il pas sensé être celui en charge de protéger les autres? En tant que roi ? </p><p>Il secoua la tête et tourna les talons. </p><p>À treize ans, il n’arrivait pas en envisager le retombées catastrophiques que ces événements auraient sur sa vie.</p><p>Il avait seulement compris que le temps de la candeur et de la douceur venait de prendre fin.</p><p>.</p><p>“J’ai rêvé de ma mère,” lâcha t’il soudainement, les yeux rivés au sol.</p><p>Bohort se leva lentement, comme si un mouvement trop brusque risquait de briser le moment. Il resta silencieux, attendant que l’autre continue sur sa lancée—ce qu’il fit.</p><p>“Enfin, c’était plus un...un souvenir, qu’un rêve, j’suppose. On était de retour en Carmélide, dans l’un des salons avec les cheminées. Elle avait fait une tarte aux fraises.”

 Il rit amèrement. 

“Elles avaient meilleur goût que celles de Séli. On avait été les chercher le matin même, les fraises, vous comprenez. À la cueillette. Moi, je disais souvent que ça me cassait les burnes, mais en vrai, j’adorais ça.” </p><p>Il se tût, faisant tourner sa bague sans trop réfléchir.</p><p>“C’était l’un des seuls moments où on était seuls, sans mon père. Des fois elle emmenait son luth ou son oud, je sais pas, ça a la même gueule à mes yeux et elle en jouait pendant qu’on bouffait les fruits, là.”</p><p>Bohort s’arrêta de bouger, la respiration presque coupée. Il avait du mal à imaginer Leodagan à la cueillette ou ne serait-ce qu’heureux d’écouter quelqu’un jouer de la musique. Pas le Leodagan qu’il connaissait, en tout cas. 

Mais après tout, qui était il pour juger de ce qu’il prétendait savoir de cet homme ? Malgré les quinze ans qu’ils avaient passé à se côtoyer, il ne savait pratiquement rien de l’autre, même si vu les changements dans leur relation, il espérait tout de même que l’autre trouve l’envie de se confier à lui.</p><p>“Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aimait,” murmura le roi de Carmelide, sa voix instable et la gorge nouée. “Elle m’a dit...elle m’a dit qu’il m’aimait de tout son cœur. C’est con, hein ?” Railla t’il, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.</p><p>“C’est la seule—“</p><p>Leodagan hoqueta et il se trouva pathétique.</p><p>“C’la seule qui m’a jamais dit—une conn’rie pareille.”</p><p> Ses épaules tremblèrent tandis qu’il serrait les dents autant que possible pour empêcher les sanglots de couler.  </p><p>Bohort se décida enfin à parler, la voix à peine plus haut qu’un murmure.</p><p>“C’est pas con. Moi je la comprends, votre mère,” déclara t’il simplement, toujours accroupi. “Moi aussi je vous aime, Leodagan. Plus que tout au monde. De tout mon cœur.”</p><p>Cette phrase fut un déclic pour l’autre qui laissa échapper un faible gémissement de détresse avant de se laisser aller à la détresse, le plus silencieusement possible. </p><p>Son compagnon plaça timidement sa main sur la joue parsemée de larmes du roi de Carmélide.

 Avec son pouce il en essuya délicatement quelques unes. </p><p>“Je suis désolé pour votre mère, quoi qu’il lui soit arrivé. Et je suis désolé si c’était...si c’était votre seule source de tendresse, d’antan,” souffla t’il, sans arrêter ses gestes. “Mais—et j’espère pouvoir prétendre être au moins un remplacement partiel...vous m’avez moi, à présent. Vous m’entendez ? Si jamais vous doutez un jour, de mes sentiments à votre égard, ou de votre valeur à mes yeux...je serai là pour vous la rappeler,” conclut le chevalier de Gaunes, se relevant et s’asseyant à ses côtés. </p><p>Leodagan ne semblait plus pouvoir contrôler ses sanglots—honteux de se donner ainsi en spectacle— mais soulagé d’un poids qui lui faisait se sentir Atlas. </p><p>Bohort l’entoura de ses bras et embrassa ses boucles avec une tendresse qui brisa le roi en milliards de morceaux, incapable de supporter cette douceur qui lui rappelait tant l’enfance qui lui avait été volée. </p><p>Il continua de pleurer jusqu’à ce que ses yeux le brûlent et qu’il n’ose plus les ouvrir, Bohort toujours à ses côtés, les yeux fermés. </p><p>Peut être que malgré tout ce qu’il avait traversé, les dieux seraient assez généreux pour lui accorder une fin heureuse, se dit il.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leonius Cornelius Celsus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ou comment Leonius s’est retrouvé en Bretagne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son père lui avait offert cette bague qu’il avait fait faire sur mesure lors de sa nomination au Sénat par l’Imperator alors qu’il n’avait que vingt cinq ans. Il avait gravé une tête de lion rugissant et fier et ses initiales, “LCC” à l’intérieur, comme pour lui rappeler qui il était et quel poids il avait sur ses épaules de représenter sa famille.</p><p>Ce n’étaient même pas ses initiales correctes. Enfin, si, mais pas celles qu’il utilisait au yeux du reste de Rome.</p><p>Très tôt dans sa vie il avait insisté pour mentir sur le nom de sa gens, ne supportant pas qu’on lui enlève tout mérite personnel et qu’on mette cela sur le dos de son haut rang. </p><p>Ainsi, il était Leonius Laelius Celsus de la gens plébéienne Laelia : rien de bien intéressant et qui passait plutôt inaperçu, en somme, exactement ce qu’il recherchait. </p><p>-</p><p>“Dux Bellorum ?!” </p><p>“Dux Bellorum, Dux Britanniarum, qu’importe...choisis le nom que tu préfères. Il m’a été rapporté par Sallustius que tu t’étais particulièrement démarqué lors des récentes campagnes Africaines, alors je pense qu’il est avisé que ce poste te revienne,” déclara tranquillement Caesar, allongé comme à son habitude sur son triclinium avec un bout de pastèque écrasé dans la main, menaçant de tacher sa toge immaculée.</p><p>“Enfin...je veux dire, ce serait un honneur mais—“</p><p>Leonius se mit à jouer nerveusement avec la bague à son index, la tournant et retournant dans tous les sens. </p><p>“Le—ah, je ne souhaiterais en aucun cas revenir sur vos ordres, Imperator, mais ce rôle ce, euh, ce privilège—ne devrait-il pas aller à Manius Macrinus Firmus ? C’est lui qui a mené nos troupes, je n’ai fait que l’épauler,” marmonna t’il, la tête baissée. </p><p>Autant rendre à Firmus ce qui était à Firmus.</p><p>Caesar arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête à l’entente du nom, jetant le fruit qu’il tenait dans un bol rempli de noyaux.</p><p>“J’y ai pensé, oui, mais sache ce pauvre type ne tiendrait pas un jour sur cette île déprimante,” expliqua t’il, l’air légèrement dédaigneux. “Quand un nuage vient à cacher le soleil ici il est déjà au bord des larmes, alors imagine le en Bretagne où il ne fait que pleuvoir. Non non, j’insiste, ce sera toi.”</p><p>Le sénateur humecta ses lèvres avec anticipation, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était heureux d’apprendre la nouvelle. Depuis qu’il était enfant l’île de Bretagne l’avait fasciné, notamment à travers les récits sur Hadrien. Le mur était sûrement en moins bon état depuis mais il avait toujours rêvé de s’y rendre, amoureux de ce qu’il avait lu au sujet des peuples l’avoisinant. </p><p>Il se demandait comment la Carmélide et ses habitants prendraient l’arrivée d’un nouveau chef de guerre, particulièrement vu son jeune âge. Il redressa les épaules avec fermeté—ce n’était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait représenter Rome et son Empire avec noblesse et fierté. </p><p>Il leva la main d’un geste sec, la paume vers son supérieur et les doigts bien collés. L’autre lui rendit son geste de façon machinale, sans même lui jeter un dernier coup d’œil. </p><p>“Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Imperator. Ave !” S’écria le sénateur avant de tourner les talons, la démarche légère et un sourire idiot collé au visage. </p><p>Caesar le regarda sortir, une ombre venant voiler le clair de ses yeux. Il se demanda s’il n’avait pas envoyé ce jeune homme à l’abattoir. </p><p>Après tout, les chefs de guerres en Bretagne semblaient tous frappés d’une certaine malédiction qu’aucun n’avait encore pu surmonter—peut être ce jeune homme serait-il le premier à en venir à bout.</p><p>Il en doutait.</p><p>-</p><p>“Nan mais c’est pas une bonne idée Leo, non en fait, moi je dirais carrément que ça pue du cul !”</p><p>“Oh ça va, relaxe toi un peu Cassius, c’est l’occasion de la décennie—non, du SIÈCLE !” S’écria joyeusement son ami avec un poing en l’air, se préparant déjà à faire ses bagages. “De toute façon je vais y rester quoi, cinq ans maximum ? Je montre aux Bretons qui est en charge, j’accomplis deux trois exploits et pouf, me v’là de retour !”</p><p>Le plus grand des deux, un jeune homme d’environ le même âge—c’est à dire le début de trentaine— le dévisagea d’un air agacé, ses yeux de couleurs différentes semblant encore plus perçants que d’ordinaire. Ses cheveux courts et châtains étaient sales, faute à son ami qui l’avait trainé à toute vitesse, résultant à lui qui s’était mangé une colonne et ensuite le sol. </p><p>“Moi je pense que tu te fais des idées et que t’es totalement en désillusion parce que les bouquins sur la Bretagne t’ont retourné le cerveau,” continua t’il, secouant mollement la tête. “Ne prends pas ce poste et ton retour pour acquis. On sait jamais ce qui peut se passer là bas.” </p><p>Leonius leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé par le sérieux de l’autre, s’approcha et colla leurs fronts en passant une main sur la nuque de son ami.</p><p>“Quoi, tu veux que je t’envoie des tablettes pour te tenir au courant de la météo et de si je pense à manger mes repas ?” Ironisa t’il, plongeant son propre regard noir imperceptiblement taché de vert dans celui bleu et marron du plus grand. “Alooors, jour quarante sept dans le camp romain, ce midi on a des couilles de ch’val au coulis de fruits rouuuuges—“</p><p>“P’tit con,” soupira Cassius, se détachant brusquement de lui. “Tu pars quand ?”</p><p>“Dans une s’maine. Le temps que les gars là bas soient mis au courant que j’me pointe. Pourquoi ?”</p><p>“Rien, juste pour savoir si je devais te rappeler de prendre de quoi te couvrir, car tu sais sans doute, monsieur le britannophile, que leur temps là bas est à chier, alors je t’invite à dire adieu à ta jolie peau bronzée.” </p><p>“Aw, tu penses que j’ai une jolie peau bronzée,” répliqua Leonius, lui lançant son plus splendide sourire pointu. “T’inquiète, le moment où je chope ma première permission j’me casse sur un mont me dorer l’cul avant d’y retourner,” rit il, un pouce en l’air. “Ah tiens, vu que t’es là, je peux te demander un truc ?”</p><p>“Hm ?”</p><p>“Tu peux passer chercher des citrons s’il te plaît ? Je voulais me faire un truc frais à b—“</p><p>Il se prit un bol au visage avant d’avoir fini sa phrase, les pas forts de son ami qui s’éloignait comme seule réponse.</p><p>“Pas grave ! J’irai moi ! À ce soir ! Bisous !” S’écria t’il, frottant son nez endolori, l’arme du crime dans sa main gauche.</p><p>-</p><p>Ça avait été leur truc, ça, depuis gamins, de pas respecter les conventions entre eux. </p><p>Leonius s’entêtait à l’appeler Cassius alors que ce n’était pas du tout son nom—‘Appius ! Cassius ! Scaevus ! Merde ! C’est pas compliqué !’  et en échange, lui même refusait de reconnaître le faux nomen que s’était octroyé son ami. ‘Sérieux ? Laelius ? T’as pas encore PLUS moche ? Genre, euh, Manilius ?’ </p><p>Le refus de celui-ci de reconnaître son appartenance à la gens Cornelia mais de tout de même réussir à profiter des avantages qui venaient avec le fascinait plus que ça ne l’énervait. Enfin, Leonius en lui même était suffisamment casse-cou et débile comme ça, donc ce n’était pas comme si ça allait changer grand chose, remarqua t’il pour lui même. </p><p>La Bretagne, Dux Bellorum....ça l’inquiétait plus qu’il ne l’avait laissé paraître devant son ami. C’était peut être des brutes écervelées mais cela n’empêchait pas qu’il n’était pas nécessaire d’avoir un cerveau pour savoir taper avec un gourdin ou buter quelqu’un à l’épée. Non, vraiment, non pas qu’il doutait des capacités guerrières de l’autre mais le savoir lui, du haut de ses trente trois ans à devoir mener des troupes contre ces malades, et bien ça ne le rassurait absolument pas. </p><p>Il contempla du coin de l’œil la boîte avec ce qu’il comptait lui offrir pour son anniversaire, soigneusement posée sur une table, et se dit qu’il serait peut être plus avisé de lui en faire cadeau avant que l’hiver n’arrive—il serait évidement parti à ce moment là. Avec un autre soupir il alla sortir l’objet de son paquet, délicatement, comme s’il avait peur de le briser entre ses doigts.</p><p>Visiblement, c’est ce moment que son idiot d’ami avait choisi pour entrer en fanfare dans sa chambre, claquant la porte ouverte en hurlant joyeusement quelque chose au sujet de citrons. </p><p>Cassius de retourna d’un coup avec un minuscule cri, manquant de faire tomber ce qu’il tenait dans ses bras. </p><p>“ESPÈCE DE—-DE SOMBRE CONNARD—“ </p><p>“Oh pardon, je t’ai fait peur ?” Demanda sincèrement Leonius, ses yeux s’écarquillant avec une certaine innocence. “Ah ! C’est joli, c’est un luth ?”</p><p>Le plus grand expira avec rage, se battant pour ne pas lui exploser l’instrument à la gueule. </p><p>“Non, tu vois pas, c’est une flûte—OUI C’EST UN LUTH !”</p><p>“Oh, ça va hein, je demande...mais je croyais que t’en jouais pas, toi ?” </p><p>“Non, j’en joue pas. Mais toi si, non ?”</p><p>“Je vois pas le rapport...”</p><p>Cassius le lui tendit, une main fermement agrippée à son manche. Il était clair et une tête de lion en or trônait juste au dessus de la rose, revoyant ses reflets à la table d’harmonie. </p><p>“Hein?”</p><p>“C’est pour toi, débile. Je l’ai fait faire pour ton anniversaire, pour fêter ça. Mais vu les circonstances, je pensais te le donner maintenant.”</p><p>Leonius le prit avec la même délicatesse, sa main droite pianotant les frettes et sa main gauche grattant doucement les cordes. </p><p>“Tu veux que j’aille les convaincre de se rendre en les séduisant avec une sérénade ?” Demanda t’il, sans s’arrêter de jouer, une moue malicieuse étirant un coin de sa bouche. “Nan mais parce que ça a marché pour toi mais pas sûr que ce soit leur truc, le euh, l’uranisme.”</p><p>Cassius leva les yeux au ciel, s’asseyant sur son lit.</p><p>“‘Uranisme,’ jamais trop...qui sait, p’t’être qu’un jour, un type de Carmelide aura le penchant pour les arts,” railla t’il sans conviction. “On peut rêver.”</p><p>Leonius hocha la tête, jouant les derniers accords.</p><p>“Merci, Cassius.”</p><p>“C’est ça. On a qu’à dire que c’est mon cadeau d’adieu,” répliqua celui-ci assez sèchement. </p><p>Malgré tout, son sourire le trahit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le Luth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En fait, la Carmelide, bah c’était plutôt beau.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il trouva ça franchement beau en fait, la Carmelide. Les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, l'immensité blanche et les saules qui parsemaient le paysage l'accueillirent au son des clameurs des soldats romains qui l'attendaient hors de leurs tentes. Leur camp étaient plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et grouillait de monde, il peinait à en reconnaître plus de deux de la caserne de Rome. Un homme d'un moins une tête de plus que lui et aux yeux très verts le salua avant de lui demander de le suivre dans une tente plus grandes que les autres, entourée d'étendards. Il supposa sans difficulté que ce serait sûrement celle dans laquelle il résiderait.</p><p>“Désolé, c’est un peu abrupt comme ça mais elle a pas voulu négocier, dès que la rumeur est arrivée qu’on aurait un nouveau chef...” marmonna le type aux yeux verts, s’écartant pour le laisser en premier. “Z’avez même pas déposé vos affaires, ah....je suis vraiment désolé.”</p><p>“Elle ?”</p><p>“Moi.”</p><p>Leonius leva la tête pour voir qu’une jeune femme,—probablement plus jeune que lui en tout cas— se tenait parfaitement droite et assise sur un des divans de la tente, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de très jolis yeux bleus, remarqua t’il. Encore plus perçants que celui de Cassius...</p><p>Il alla pour déposer ses quelques sacs dans un coin, ne relevant pas. Il était épuisé, alors elle avait l’air bien sympathique mais pour l’instant, ce qui lui importait c’était de se débarrasser de sa charge de bagages et de s’installer tranquillement. Le raclement de gorge de l’autre femme lui rappela que ça ne serait pas possible, pas de suite.</p><p>Et merde.</p><p>“Oui ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?” Railla t’il, se tournant vers elle avec un sourcil haussé. “Vous êtes qui, d’ailleurs ? Parce que se pointer dans la tente du pauvre type qui vient d’arriver sans se présenter, c’est pas non plus l’épitomé de la politesse. Vous connaissez ce mot ? Politesse ? Ça vient de polire—“</p><p>Le soldat grimaça avec malaise, secouant la tête dans sa direction et se permettant de le couper.</p><p>“Uh, uhm, peut être que vous devriez pas—“</p><p>“Je suis Gillian de Carmélide, reine de ce même territoire. Vous savez, celui dans lequel vous avez construit votre monstruosité, le mur. Parce que vous aviez trop peur que nous autres bretons ne vous foutions une déverrouillée monumentale,” interrompit aussi la jeune femme, dans un latin dépourvu du moindre accent celte. “Avec vos trois cent tours, dur de le manquer, hein ? C’est bien une manie romaine, ça, de faire ériger des tours de défense qui ne serviront à virtuellement rien. C’est sympathique, ça fait un belle allusion à vous autres, beaucoup de choses pour impressionner mais finalement, rien dans le froc.”</p><p>La bouche du dux forma un rond parfait alors qu’il dévisagea son subordonné d’un air ahuri, l’autre lui rendant un regard penaud et courbant l’échine.</p><p>Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ? Elle se prenait pour qui au juste, cette cinglée ?</p><p>Il inspira lentement avant de masser sa tempe, esquissant un sourire et réfléchissant à quoi répondre. Il ne servait à rien qu’il s’abaisse à insulter les bretons à son tour et puis de toute façon, il avait trop de respect pour leur culture pour pouvoir le faire. Il laissa échapper un léger rire—ce qui sembla encore plus agacer la femme et qui ne fit qu’augmenter sa propre satisfaction—avant de lever sa paume en signe de salut, inclinant légèrement sa tête avec ce même sourire.</p><p>“Bon, et bien je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, ma reine. Vous m’excuserez, je ne suis pas à jour des formes de salutations envers la royauté de territoires fédérés...”</p><p>Il tapota l’épaule du soldat en le poussant légèrement vers l’entrée de la tente, n’ayant pas spécialement envie que leur entretient ait une audience.</p><p>“Merci merci, je te rappelle quand j’aurais besoin de toi, euh...”</p><p>"A--Aelius Camillus !” S’écria celui aux yeux verts, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. “À votre service, dux !”</p><p>“D’accord oui, c’est très bien ça. Juste Aelius Camillus ?”</p><p>“O-oui, je suis fils d’affr-“</p><p>“Super ! Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, dis aux hommes que je viendrais faire mon discours ou je n’sais quelle merde une fois que j’en aurais fini avec l’autre là, d’accord ?”</p><p>Aelius hocha la tête avec une sorte d’anxiété non masquée et se précipita à l’extérieur, le gratifiant d’un dernier salut et disparaissant de son champ de vision. Il tourna les talons avec agilité pour faire face à la jeune femme, tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.</p><p>“<em>Splendide</em> ! Les affaires reprennent. Commencent. Comme vous voulez. Et bah tiens, justement, vous voulez quoi, ma p’tite dame ?”</p><p>“Que vous arrêtiez de m’appeler comme ça, si vous ne voulez pas finir avec votre gladius enfoncé profondément le long de votre <em>fion</em>,” répliqua froidement Gillian, les yeux posés sur l’arme qui pendait à la ceinture du romain. “Cela serait un bon début, j’ai appris à ne pas m’attendre à trop de courtoisie de la part de vous autres.”</p><p>“Nous autres ? Les romains ?”</p><p>“Les hommes.”</p><p>Un long silence s’imposa entre les deux, seul une mouche ayant l’audace de venir le déranger de sa trajectoire aléatoire autour d’eux.</p><p>Ça commençait <em>parfaitement</em> bien.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Non mais sérieux, comment vous avez traversé la frontière sans caner ?” Relança Leonius, avachi sur son siège et fixant la reine, presque intimidé. “Z’avez pas vos suivantes ou des gardes du corps avec vous en plus, c’vraiment comme ça, hop, vous teniez <em>tant</em> que ça à me rencontrer ?”</p><p>“Il faut toujours s’informer sur ses ennemis à la source. Mon mari est en Orcanie ces temps-ci, je suis plus libre de mes mouvements et puis les soldats me connaissent, à force.”</p><p>
  <em>“Quoi ?”</em>
</p><p>“Je me charge souvent des négociations,” expliqua t’elle, levant les yeux au ciel avec insolence. “Mon bourrin d’époux insiste pour utiliser la manière brute, moi je suis plus dans la finesse, dans le feutré.”</p><p>“Y a pas grand chose de fin à vouloir me foutre mon épée dans le cul,” répliqua le romain, sa remarque arrachant un léger sourire à la jeune femme. “Et donc vous voulez, comment, négocier avec moi ? À quels sujets, exactement ?”</p><p>“Je comptais aborder le problème de vos hommes à cramer les baraques de mes sujets quand ça leur chante, par exemple.”</p><p>Leonius leva les mains devant lui, rejetant la tête en arrière sur la défensive.</p><p>“Ah ça, ils sont pas tous très finauds, c’est sûr ! Ça les défoule, que voulez vous...”</p><p>“Et mon poing dans votre tronche, vous pensez que ça va me défouler ?” cracha Gillian, immobile.</p><p>“Haha ! J’aimerais vous voir essay—“</p><p>Il pissa du sang du nez pendant une bonne heure.</p><p>-</p><p>Impossible de savoir ce qui agaçait plus l’un et l’autre : trouver des compromis avec l’ennemi ou se rendre compte qu’on appréciait sa compagnie. Leonius était arrivé alors que les arbres jaunissaient et à présent, le solstice d’hiver venait de passer. Ses réunions avec la reine de Carmelide étaient devenues une presque habitude, plus rare quand le roi (qu’il n’avait, en deux mois, encore jamais vu) était au château mais possibles, souvent tard le soir.</p><p>La lune était justement haute dans le ciel quand la jeune femme était arrivée à sa tente, un épais manteau noir la couvrant et les mains gelées.</p><p>“Ah ! Je me demandais si vous feriez le chemin ce soir, sacré temps hein ?” Lança le romain avec un grand sourire, attendant qu’elle ne se découvre pour lui tendre un verre de vin. “Aelius a pu vous aider à passer sans trop de problèmes ?”</p><p>Gillian de saisit du verre et hocha la tête, s’installant sur un sofa et se couvrant d’une peau de bête avant de lui répondre.</p><p>“Comme d’habitude. Le pauvre, vous devriez le ménager...il a toujours l’air si tendu, il va vous faire une crise un de ces jours, il ne faudra pas vous étonner.”</p><p>Leonius éclata de rire en imaginant celui qui le dépassait d’au moins cinq pouces trembler devant la souveraine au regard mauvais. Aelius Camillus était soit très anxieux mais s’était révélé un excellent combattant et un confident de choix. En deux mois, les deux hommes s’étaient rapprochés et un lien s’était facilement créé, ce qui les avaient poussés à se promettre d’aller boire un coup ensemble lors de leur prochaine permission.</p><p>“Je n’y manquerais pas. Bon et vous, comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ? Ça fait quoi...au moins un mois ?”</p><p>“Au moins, oui.”</p><p>“Votre mari ne s’inquiète t’il pas de ne pas vous avoir à ses côtés ?” Osa t’il demander, prenant une gorgée du vin sucré qu’il savoura avec délice. “Non mais parce que moi, je m’poserais des questions...”</p><p>Gillian se renfrogna immédiatement, plantant son regard dans son propre verre.</p><p>“Oh, je m’excuse, c’était déplacé—“</p><p>“Il doit être trop occupé dans le taudis d’une boniche, comme à son habitude. De toute façon, nous faisons chambre à part.”</p><p>“Chambre à part ? Oula, c’est pas un peu emmerdant, pour, euh, vous savez...?”</p><p>La reine leva les yeux et arqua un sourcil, sincèrement étonnée.</p><p>“Pour ?”</p><p>Leonius mordit sa lèvre et renifla, sachant parfaitement qu’il s’aventurait le long d’un chemin très dangereux et qu’il aurait mieux fait de faire demi tour sur le champ.</p><p>“Bah, je me dis, vous devez bien vouloir un héritier, non ? Du coup...”</p><p>“C’pas vos oignons,” le rembarra immédiatement Gillian, et malgré son ton brusque il y a avait toujours la trace d’un sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Il trouva justement qu’elle avait de vraiment jolies lèvres, ça le changeait de celles très fines de Cassius.</p><p>“Et vous ?” Demanda t’elle alors, reprenant une gorgée de vin.</p><p>“Moi ?”</p><p>“Vous devez bien avoir quelqu’un qui vous attend à Rome, non ? Peut être même déjà des enfants ?”</p><p>Leonius entrouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.</p><p>Qui l’attendait, à Rome ? Sa famille ? Sûrement, mais pas toute. Il pensa vaguement à sa jeune cousine et soupira. Non, elle, elle se portait sûrement mieux à ne pas avoir à le voir à leurs réunions de familles.</p><p>Cassius ? Peut être que lui oui. Mais avait-il envie de passer sa vie avec son ami ? Pas dans ce sens là, non. Il savait que son ami l’aimait d’une façon qu’il ne pourrait jamais réciproquer et quelque part, ça l’attristait.</p><p>“Pas de femme ou de gosses, non, je suis libre comme l’air...”</p><p>Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, comme s’il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d’important qui ne pouvait attendre.</p><p>“<em>En revanche</em>, mon meilleur ami m’a fait un cadeau avant que je parte, question de ne pas me sentir trop nostalgique de Rome...”</p><p>Leonius se leva avant d’aller chercher un paquet entouré de plusieurs tissus épais qu’il déballa avec une délicatesse qui surprit Gillian plus qu’elle n’aurait voulu. Il en sortit un magnifique luth sur lequel trônait une tête de lion dorée.</p><p>“Tadaaa ! Alors ? Z’en pensez quoi ? Ça en jette, hein ?” Demanda t’il, souriant de toutes ses dents. “Le lion c’est à cause de mon prénom savez, Leonius, Leo, tout ça. Si un jour j’ai un gamin, j’aimerais bien l’appeler comme ça. Ça fait classe.”</p><p>“Leonius numéro deux, alors ?” S’étonna la jeune femme, s’approchant pour mieux apprécier les gravures. “C’est plutôt égocentrique, ça. Quoique, ça ne m’étonne pas venant de vous...”</p><p>“Mais non, juste Leo ! Après le suffixe, je verrais bien...”</p><p>Il mit l’instrument sur ses genoux et gratta son pouce sur les quelques cordes, s’attelant à siffloter certaines notes avant de resserrer les clés.</p><p>“Leo....Leo-quelque chose-Cornelius Celsus....ouais...ouais c'<em>classe</em>,” soupira t’il entre deux sifflements, laissant la souveraine perplexe. “Eh bah ?”</p><p>“Non c’est juste....vous faites quoi, là ? Pourquoi vous sifflez les notes ?”</p><p>“Ah ! J’accorde l’instrument, pourquoi ? Les cordes se détendent souvent alors il faut régulièrement le faire. Sinon c’est moche quand on joue.”</p><p>Gillian fronça légèrement les sourcils, se rasseyant à sa place.</p><p>“Et vous arrivez à trouver les bonnes notes comme ça, d’un coup ?”</p><p>“Ouais. Les gens sont souvent étonnés, moi j’trouve ça plutôt sympa. Vous voulez que je vous joue quelque chose ? Tant qu’on y est.”</p><p>Il lui sourit franchement et elle remarqua qu’il avait une fossette sur chaque joue et une juste au dessus des coins de sa bouche. Elle trouva ça plutôt charmant.</p><p>“Tant qu’on y est, oui...je suppose que vous ne connaissez que des musiques romaines ?”</p><p>“J’en ai des grecques, aussi...mais je peux vous faire une fleur : je vous improvise un p’tit quelque chose !” Rit il, sa main droite finissant de serrer une clé. “Vous m’en direz des nou-velles. Allez, prenez place, le spectacle va commencer !”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pavé(ris.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alleeeeeeez....."</p><p>"Nan."</p><p>"Mais alleeeeeez...."</p><p>Un soupir, un verre de liqueur de re-posé sur la table. </p><p>"Bon, vous voulez savoir quoi ?"</p><p>Leonius sourit de toutes ses dents avant de poser sa tête sur son poing, fixant Gillian d'un regard qui se voulait perçant et intelligent. Elle le trouva plutôt stupide, avec ses yeux plissés. </p><p>"Comment ça se fait que vous parliez un super latin ? Non mais parce que moi j'suis sénateur, les beaux discours et les bouseux qui utilisent des grands mots pour se donner un genre, je connais..."</p><p>"Z'en êtes sûrement un," remarqua la reine, amusée.</p><p>"P't'être, c'est parce que j'suis un Cornelius voyez, on l'est tous un peu, prétentieux...tenez mon euh, mon papa, bah il s'appelle Felix et il dit toujours que j'suis la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, qu’il porte porte bien son nom et tout, c'est quand même ultra péteux de dire ça ! Bon euh, je m'éloigne du sujet. Vous disiez ?" </p><p>Gillian croisa une de ses jambes, se calant avec plus d'aise sur les coussins du sofa. Elle reprit son verre et vida le peu de liqueur qu'il restait d'une traite.</p><p>"Je disais rien....je parle le latin parce que mon père a insisté. Il trouvait que ça faisait éduqué, il avait peur que vous autres vous essayiez de nous la faire par derrière sinon. Et je le remercie, il a bien raison..."</p><p>"Un homme instruit, c'est rare, en Carmelide..." plaisanta Leonius, lui demandant d'un geste du menton si elle voulait reprendre un peu d'alcool. Elle acquiesça et il la servit habilement sans en mettre hors du minuscule verre. Il se félicita intérieurement. </p><p>"Ma mère était de Carmelide. Mon père non. Ça doit être ça," ironisa l'autre. </p><p>"Était ? Pardon, c'est—"</p><p>"C'est rien. Elle est morte un peu avant que je ne....comment, que je ne devienne reine. Quant à mon père...."</p><p>Elle re-vida son verre cul-sec, le plaquant avec fermeté sur la table.</p><p>"Vous connaissez la tradition des chefs de clans, ici ?"</p><p>Leonius arqua un sourcil, ne connaissant absolument la tradition des chefs de clans, ici.</p><p>"Vous allez me l'dire, j'suppose."</p><p>"Et bien, le type qui attaque l'autre doit pénétrer dans sa maison et...vous savez. Faire ses trucs avec sa fille aînée. Moi je suis enfant unique, donc c'était simple à déterminer..."</p><p>"Alors, on va revenir à cette tradition douteuse dans une seconde mais je veux demander, si votre père n'était pas de Carmelide, comment est-il chef de clan ? Il avait le droit ? Les autres l'ont pas mal pris ?"</p><p>"C'était pas mon père. C'était ma mère, qui était la chef.”</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Enfin, bref, mon mari était encore prince à l'époque, alors il m'a choisi comme reine. Soit disant que j'étais assez belle pour lui, une connerie du genre."</p><p>Le dux aurait voulu dire qu'en vrai, son mari n’avait pas du tout tort sur ce point mais il se retint. La discussion prenait une tournure beaucoup trop sérieuse et même lui savait quand l'humour était de mise ou non. </p><p>"Vous êtes surpris ?"</p><p>"De ?"</p><p>"Qu'une femme puisse être à la tête d'un clan. Surtout ici."</p><p>Il haussa les épaules.</p><p>"Les Celtes, elles sont connues pour avoir un sacré tempérament, à Rome. Surtout les Pictes je crois. Je suis...quoi allez, un sixième surpris," sourit il, d'une voix adoucie. “Je trouve ça plutôt sympa, en fait.”</p><p>"Il avait une loi aussi, à l'époque. Comme quoi les femmes pouvaient devenir chevalier. Mon mari l'a abolie mais quand mon fils sera sur le trône, je lui ferai part de mon envie qu'il la remette au goût du jour...."</p><p>"Ah, donc vous voulez bel et bien un héritier !"</p><p>Gillian leva les yeux au ciel comme elle en avait tant l'habitude (il l'avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises et il trouvait ça franchement attendrissant,) mais hocha la tête, reniflant avec un certain dédain.</p><p>"Évidemment ! S'il peut au moins devenir un meilleur souverain que son père et faire de la Carmelide un bon pays...”</p><p>“Ah ! En parlant de père ! Du coup, vous disiez quoi sur le votre ? En quoi la tradition a de l’importance ?” Demanda t’il soudainement, se raccrochant maladroitement à ce qui paraissait être un semblant de fil de conversation. “Parce qu’on a dévié du sujet...”</p><p>“Bah il s’est fait tuer,” trancha Gillian de but en blanc, le regard vide. “Il connaissait pas la tradition, on s’était jamais fait envahir et on pensait pas que ça arriverait, on posait pas de soucis, personne ne lui en a parlé. Alors quand mon mari est venu pour...voilà, quoi, il s’est interposé. Ce n’était pas un très grand combattant, en fait.”</p><p>Elle sourit tendrement, la pensée de son père lui apportant à la fois réconfort et l’enlaçant dans un voile d’amertume.</p><p>“Il n’aimait pas se battre tout court, en fait. Il disait que chez lui, dans son pays natal, l’art de la guerre était aussi important que les autres. Du coup, il cuisinait super bien. Il disait que sur le continent, il y avait plus de raffinement, qu’ici y avait surtout un côté ‘gros con.’ Bon...alors il a pas tenu longtemps. Voilà. Il ne voulait pas que ça fille...que sa fille soit...vous voyez.”</p><p>“Ça a pas l’air de vous toucher plus que ça,” remarqua Leonius en haussant un sourcil, finissant lui aussi son verre cul-sec. “Enfin, je voudrais pas hypothesiser....”</p><p>“J’ai fait mon deuil, ça fait tellement longtemps...”</p><p>“Vous avez pas l’air si vieille que ça.”</p><p>“Je ne le suis pas. Je ne l’étais pas.”</p><p>Son sourire retomba et elle se leva, remettant son manteau sur ses épaules.</p><p>“Ce fut une agréable soirée, mon cher dux. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas me jouer du luth comme la dernière fois, avec votre poignet cassé.”</p><p>Il grimaça en fixant le bandage sur son membre en effet endommagé, ce après une chute de cheval,—le pauvre animal avait dérapé sur un pavé. </p><p>C’était con en vrai, les pavés. </p><p>“Une prochaine fois, quand je me serais remis de ça. Ça vous donne une excuse pour revenir, au moins,” plaisanta t’il, lui lançant un clin d’œil maladroit. “Aelius va vous raccompagner, si vous voulez.”</p><p>“C’est bon. Ma nourrice est venue.”</p><p>“Ah, celle qui parle la langue bizarre, là ?” Demanda t’il, l’accompagnant devant la tente et soulevant un des pans de celle-ci pour la laisser sortir. “C’est quoi, au fait ?”</p><p>“La langue ? De l’ancien celte.”</p><p>“Oh ! Et vous le parlez aussi, du coup ?”</p><p>Gillian hocha la tête, rabattant sa capuche.</p><p>“C’est classe !” s’exclama Leonius, laissant échapper un léger rire. “Super classe.”</p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui jeter un sourire confus. Un sourire confus mais attendri. </p><p>Elle disparu dans la nuit et il expira lentement, regardant sa forme se fondre dans l’obscurité ambiante avant de ne faire plus qu’un avec les ombres des saules.</p><p>Il l’aimait bien, cette étrange reine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Amores, 1.9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ça l'énervait, ça l’énervait d'autant apprécier ce général de guerre qui jouait foutrement bien du luth, qui avait un joli rire et un encore plus joli sourire. Ça l’énervait, parce que dans ces moments là ça faisait ressortir ses quatre fossettes et que quand ça arrivait, elle ne parvenait pas à s’empêcher de les fixer. </p><p>Ses yeux, aussi. Il y avait des tâches de vert à peine visibles dans le noir de ses iris, un noir qui tournait étonnement au doré à la lumière du soleil. </p><p>Non non—</p><p>Ça l’insupportait. </p><p>“Gillian ?”</p><p>“Hm ?”</p><p>Elle leva le regard vers son interlocuteur qui avait la tête penchée dans une confusion à peine masquée, son verre de vin toujours dans sa main tendue.</p><p>“Ça va ? Tu fixes le vide depuis au moins une minute.”</p><p>“Oh. Pardon, je me suis égarée...”</p><p>Elle prit le verre en le gratifiant d’un sourire, n’osant plus s’attarder sur son visage. S’il s’en était rendu compte, il ne trouva pas utile de relever.</p><p>Cela faisait une bonne année qu’il s’était installé et déjà il commençait à prendre ses marques, comme un vrai celte. Sa barbe avait poussée et ses cheveux aussi, il lui avait dit qu’il aimait bien se les attacher en queue de cheval lorsqu’il se battait. Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Elle lui avait ri au nez mais au fond d’elle, elle avait acquiescé. </p><p>C’est vrai que ça lui allait bien.</p><p>“Du coup je disais, ton mari là, il est où cette fois ?”</p><p>“Quelque part au Sud, il est en conseil des Rois. Il ne sera pas de retour avant un petit mois, au moins.”</p><p>“Un mois ? Tant que ça ?”</p><p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p><p>“Les femmes du Sud sont très réputées pour leur beauté.”</p><p>Leonius entrouvrit la bouche, se penchant presque imperceptiblement vers elle. Il posa son verre sur la table et planta son étrange regard dans le sien, sans la toucher. Elle essaya de lui rendre, pour faire bonne mesure. Elle n’y arriva pas.</p><p>Il y avait quelque chose de plus serein dans ses prunelles foncées, quelque chose de noble qu’elle ne reconnut pas. En à peine un an, il semblait s’être calmé. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, pas tant parce que c’était l’envahisseur mais plutôt parce qu’il se sentait en paix, ici.</p><p>En paix ? Si loin de chez soi, en plein combat ? Il avait rit. On ne choisit pas où et avec qui on trouve le bonheur avait il répondu. </p><p>“Il y a de très jolies femmes, ici aussi.”</p><p>Elle voulu rétorquer quelque chose de malin mais il la devança, s’approchant encore plus.</p><p>“Comme ta nourrice,” continua t’il, tout sourire. “Quelle belle femme, surtout quand elle me fout un sabre sous la gorge, là, ça me rend tout frétillant en bas.”</p><p>Gillian le fixa brièvement puis éclata de rire, un rire clair mais que peu de femmes à Rome aurait qualifié de gracieux, un rire sincère et qui venait du cœur.</p><p>“Mais laisse la tranquille, elle a eu peur que tu ne m’agresses !” Protesta t’elle être deux esclaffées, posant une main sur le torse du romain. “Tu l’excuseras, je suis sa petite protégée...”</p><p>“Ah mais je te dis, moi ça me dérange pas, au contraire...” renchérit il, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son interlocutrice. “Mais bon...du coup, tu penses qu’elle m’en voudrait ?”</p><p>“De ?”</p><p>“De si je t’embrasse.”</p><p>Si le rire de Gillian se calma immédiatement, sa main resta là où elle était. Elle n’y prêtait même plus attention. </p><p>“Pourquoi ? Tu veux m’embrasser ?” Se moqua t’elle, haussant un sourcil avec un faux dédain. “C’est culotté. Un simple général romain et une reine...”</p><p>“Pour—Gillian, pour la dernière fois, je suis Dux Bellorum ! Fils unique de Felix Cornelius Celsus ! À Rome, je suis im-por-tant !”</p><p>“Mais sommes nous à Rome ?”</p><p>Il grimaça. Merde. Elle avait raison.</p><p>“Du coup, ça sera non ?” Tenta t’il tout de même, sans bouger. </p><p>La main de la jeune femme était toujours sur son torse, il la fixait toujours bien droit dans les yeux. </p><p>Enfin, non, là, il fixait surtout ses lèvres. </p><p>“Ça dépend.”</p><p>Et de retour à se noyer dans ses belles prunelles d’un bleu ridiculement vif.</p><p>“Ça dépend...ça dépend de ?”</p><p>“Tu manies bien, toi, le baiser romain ?”</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Leonius de se mettre à rire, prenant le visage de Gillian entre ses mains, levant légèrement son menton avec toute la douceur du monde. </p><p>“Je sais pas. Tu me diras ce que t’en as pensé.”</p><p>Plus tard, essoufflée et couverte de sueur, recouverte seulement par les fins draps du lit de camp et enlacée par le général elle décida que oui, il embrassait vraiment bien.</p><p>Elle ferma les yeux alors que les boucles du plus vieux lui effleurait la clavicule, décidant de passer ses doigts dans celles-ci comme pour les démêler, se faisant la remarque que pour un type qui était souvent sur le champ de bataille, elles était plutôt douces. </p><p>Elles déposa un baiser sur son front, une sensation d’euphorie et de bonheur qu’elle peinait à contenir fleurissant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, une vague d’amour la poussant à l’embrasser encore et encore, sur les lèvres cette fois, sentant son sourire contre les siennes. </p><p>Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et les laissa reposer dans le creux de son dos alors qu’elle ne lui laissait aucun répit et aucune chance de reprendre son souffle, approfondissant ses baisers jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus s’enfouir dans ses coussins. </p><p>“Je crois que je t’aime,” murmura t’elle contre ses lèvres, leurs deux nez s’effleurant. “La situation n’est pas exactement idéale, autant te le dire en plein milieu d’une bataille, mais...”</p><p>Leonius rabattit une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille percée, laissant sa main frôler sa joue plus longtemps que nécessaire.</p><p>“Militat omnis amans et habet sua castra Cupido,” marmonna t’il, les paupières à moitié closes. “Mars dubius nec certa Venus victique resurgunt quosque neges umquam posse iacere cadunt.”</p><p>“J’espère que tu te fous de ma g—“</p><p>“Ce que je veux dire par là,” coupa t’il, d’un ton pas plus haut qu’un murmure, “c’est qu’au delà du fait que j’aime beaucoup Ovide,” il rit, “je t’aime beaucoup toi, aussi.”</p><p>Gillian esquissa un sourire moqueur, levant les yeux au ciel. </p><p>“Réciter de la poésie au lit, ce n’est pas très guerrier de votre part, dux.”</p><p>“L’amour et la guerre,” commença Leonius, “sont deux choses très différentes. Ce qu’elles ont en commun, en revanche...”</p><p>Il les fit basculer d’un geste habile, se retrouvant au dessus d’elle avec air ravi, son sourire atteignant ses yeux et faisant ressortir ses fossettes.</p><p>“Est leur ardeur.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sic ubi fata uocant, udis abiectus in herbis Ad uada Maeandri concinit albus olor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tu penses que c’est une mauvaise idée ? Toi et moi.”</p><p>Le général s’arrêta de jouer avec une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme et plissa les yeux, s’accordant quelques secondes de réflection. </p><p>“Si j’écoute ce que me dit mon cœur—“</p><p>“Leonius...”</p><p>“Pardon, pardon. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je suis romain et tu es celte, dieux, tu es reine ! Évidemment qu’on est pas exactement les mieux placés pour coucher ensemble.”</p><p>Gillian se cala contre la pseudo tête de lit de camp, passant sa main dans les boucles de son amant d’un geste machinal, le regardant avec surprise.</p><p>“Coucher ensemble ? C’est tout ce qu’il y a à nous deux ?” Demanda t’elle, faisant de son mieux pour garder un ton qui aurait pu sembler railleur. Hors de question qu’elle se montre vulnérable si l’autre la voyait comme une distraction. </p><p>D’un côté, n’était-ce pas aussi ce qu’il avait été à ses yeux, au tout début ? Une simple distraction pour la sortir de la morosité du château bien trop grand et bien trop froid, entourée de suivantes et pourtant si seule.</p><p>Presque deux ans s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, un depuis qu’il l’avait embrassé et depuis....</p><p>Les rendez vous ne s’arrêtaient plus, ce pauvre Aelius Camillus frisait la syncope à chaque fois qu’il la voyait débarquer mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui sourire avec joie, s’assurant de la protéger quand sa nourrice ne pouvait l’accompagner. Elle s’était attaché à ce type. Il avait beau ne pas être bien plus vieux qu’elle, elle s’était dit que si elle avait dû avoir un confident ou un meilleur ami, et bien elle aurait probablement aimé que ce soit quelqu’un comme Camillus. </p><p>“Nan. Évidemment que tu es plus que ça, à mes yeux. Mais j’ai beau avoir retourné ça dans tous les sens possibles, à chaque fois je bloque,” répondit lentement Leonius, s’approchant un peu plus avec un soupir de contentement, s’assurant qu’elle continue de jouer avec ses cheveux. “Moi, je suis près à trahir Rome si tu me le demandes.”</p><p>“De qu—“</p><p>“Hep hep, laisse moi finir.”</p><p>Il humecta ses lèvres avant de continuer, les yeux fermés.</p><p>“Au début je me disais, ah, elle a qu’à venir avec moi quand je repars de Bretagne. Mais je ne veux pas te demander un truc pareil, ce serait injuste,” expliqua t’il, hochant légèrement la tête. “Alors la solution, c’est que ce soit à moi de laisser Rome derrière moi. Sauf que je me vois mal rester vivre en Carmelide. Enfin, si, c’est splendide et la bouffe est franchement bonne mais, tu sais, avec ton mari...bref. Puis ça risque les incidents diplomatiques. C’est compliqué.”</p><p>Gillian arrêta son geste pour le dévisager, ses paroles passant en boucle dans son esprit comme pour s’assurer qu’elle avait bien entendu.</p><p>“Leonius.”</p><p>“C’moi.”</p><p>“Tu....tu es en train de me demander de m’enfuir ? Avec toi ?”  </p><p>Le général fit la moue, ouvrant ses yeux et étouffant un faible bâillement. S’enfuir, le mot lui semblait un peu fort.</p><p>“Non non mais c’est dans ta bouche....ça sonne pas pareil.”</p><p>“Oui enfin, l’idée est là,” répliqua t’elle, soutenant son menton sous sa paume, le coude fermement encré dans le matelas. “Tu veux qu’on parte ensemble, une fois que tu seras remplacé.”</p><p>“Je vais trop vite en besogne ?” S’enquit il avec une insolence amusée, son regard rempli d’un amour si sincère qu’elle dû détourner le sien. “Non mais parce que c’était une idée comme ça, pas besoin de—“</p><p>“Il me reste de la famille du côté de mon père, je crois. Sur le continent. On pourrait allez là bas,” coupa Gillian, les yeux dans le vide. “Pas sûre que mon époux s’embête à déclarer la guerre à ce pays, ils sont loins et ce serait inutile. Dans le pire des cas, il y a toujours l’Aquitaine.”</p><p>Leonius haussa les sourcils très très haut, surpris qu’elle ait déjà mis son cerveau en marche pour trouver des solutions. Il ne s’était pas permis de ne serait-ce que penser au fait qu’elle fasse autre chose que de lui envoyer un coussin au visage en le rembarrant. Si ça avait été le cas il aurait sûrement eu le cœur brisé mais qu’importe, il aurait laissé tomber le sujet. </p><p>“Attends attends, tu serais prête à—“</p><p>La souveraine l’interrompit d’un baiser, puis de deux, puis de trois. </p><p>“Tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? Moi oui,” murmura t’elle, liant leurs annulaires gauches. “Et je pense que si on a la chance de la trouver, cette âme sœur....on peut bien risquer quatre ou cinq choses pour être avec elle.”</p><p>“J’oublie qu’entre deux menaces de mort à mon égard tu peux être romantique,” sourit son amant, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. “Tu penses qu’on pourrait...”</p><p>“On pourrait.”</p><p>Une pause.</p><p>“Comment tu voulais l’appeler ton enfant, déjà ?”</p><p>“Hein ?”</p><p>“Tu sais...au tout début, tu m’avais parlé de ton luth et de tes initiales. Leo, le lion, tout ça,” continua t’elle, sa voix légèrement moins sûre d’elle, presque tremblante. “Tu sais, que tu voulais appeler ton fils comme toi. J’avais trouvé ça stupide.”</p><p>“Si tu trouves toujours ça débile, j’vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais,” se renfrogna le romain, reniflant alors qu’il levait les yeux au ciel. “Pourquoi tu veux savoir, au fait ?”</p><p>Gillian ne répondit pas, délaçant leurs deux doigts liés. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre encore plat, toujours sans un mot. Leonius sembla tilter à ce moment là.</p><p>“Tu déconnes,” murmura t’il, sa bouche formant un ‘O’ parfait et son cœur ratant un battement. Il osait à peine respirer. “Tu es...il—il est de—“</p><p>Elle hocha la tête comme pour répondre à ses deux interrogations, serrant les lèvres.</p><p>“J’aurais du m’y attendre, je sais. J’ai consulté un enchanteur pour m’en assurer, alors....”</p><p>“Mais c’est un...enfin, c’est un garçon ? Tu es sûre ?” Demanda doucement Leonius, “dans ce cas là, ça veut dire que c’est un héritier, non ?”</p><p>Cette pensée le refroidit d’un coup. </p><p>Elle avait une descendance et pourtant, elle voulait toujours être avec lui ? </p><p>“C’est un bâtard,” précisa Gillian, avec un sourire amère. “Quand ce sera plus visible, mon époux saura pertinemment que ce n’est pas le sien. Et je ne sais pas ce qu’il osera faire d’un enfant illégitime...”</p><p>“Tu penses qu’il pourrait....”</p><p>“Je n’en sais rien. Je ne veux pas y penser.”</p><p>Leonius la prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et déposant quelques baisers le long de sa clavicule. </p><p>“Ce serait embêtant, un prénom en ‘ius’,” plaisanta t’il, relevant les yeux. “Ça fait trop romain, pas sûr que même ceux du continent apprécient. Après, moi j’aime bien le préfixe Leo....”</p><p>“Leonius Cornelius....comment, d’ailleurs ?”</p><p>“Celsus.”</p><p>“Comme celui qui a écrit De Re Medica ?”</p><p>“Un ancêtre, du côté de mon père,” grimaça t’il d’un air absent, plongé dans ses pensées. “Celsus...ça veut dire grand. En latin, je veux dire.”</p><p>Gillian étouffa un rire, se décalant légèrement pour le regarder de haut en bas.</p><p>“Plutôt ironique...”</p><p>“Je donne seulement l’impression d’être petit parce que je suis souvent à côté de Camillus ! Ce type est un géant !” Protesta le général, faisant la moue. “Non mais Leo le grand, c’est nul comme nom...”</p><p>“D’un côté, si tu le prononce à la romaine...”</p><p>“Quoi, ça sonne comment en Carmelien ? Caramelidien. Rah, la langue de chez vous !”</p><p>La souveraine prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, secouant la tête d’un air pensif.</p><p>Les noms en ‘ius’ étaient hors jeu, Cornelius n’était pas pratique à mélanger avec le préfixe, Celsus encore moins...et puis, si elle devait avoir un fils, autant l’appeler d’un nom qu’il ne regretterait pas plus tard. Les prénoms appropriés, c’était l’étape numéro un pour être un bon parent.</p><p>“Leodagan.”</p><p>Elle lui sourit.</p><p>“La contraction, dans notre langue, ça donnerait Leodagan. Il y aurait des variantes, aussi. Leondagrance, Leodegrance, même Leodogran...mais c’est pompeux.”</p><p>Leonius hocha la tête, visiblement comblé.</p><p>“Ouais. Ouais ça pète la classe, Leodagan.”</p><p>Ils se dévisagèrent avant de partir dans un grand rire, comme deux adolescents heureux d’être ensemble et planifiant le reste de leur vie avec allégresse, sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. </p><p>Peut être que les dieux seraient généreux, pour une fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Out damned spot—! Out !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, beau père, z'êtes en retard," lâcha Arthur d'un air étonné, levant la tête en guise de salut tandis que Leodagan prenait place à son siège habituel autour de la table à manger du roi. "On a séance de justice juste après, j'espère que vous l'avez pas oublié."</p><p>L'autre roi répondit par un grognement, sans même le regarder. Il avait les yeux collés sur son assiette vide et les points serrés. Séli arqua un sourcil d'un air agacé mais ne releva pas, ce qu'il apprécia. Peut être qu'elle commençait à le connaître, à force. </p><p>"Bah père, vous ne mangez pas ?"</p><p>Ce n'était pas le cas de sa fille, visiblement.</p><p>"Tiens oui, vous n'avez pas touché au gigot. Je pensais que c'était votre truc pourtant. Ça fait bien trois jours que je vous vois plus à ma table,” renchérit son mari, s’attaquant à une cuisse dudit gigot. “Si vous êtes pas en forme tout à l’heure, qu’est ce que ça va donner, hein !”</p><p>“J’ai pas faim,” marmonna le roi de Carmelide, du bout des lèvres. “Je vois pas à quoi ça sert que je bouffe si j’en ai pas envie.”</p><p>“Oh, mais il y a de la tarte aux fraises en dessert, ce midi !” Protesta Guenievre, le regardant avec de grands yeux pétillants. “Ce sont vos préférées, celles-ci pourtant ! Vous n’allez pas leur faire faux bond !”</p><p>Son père se glaça sans lever les yeux, expirant avec un agacement non dissimulé et desserrant les poings. Ses paumes étaient parsemées de minuscules coupures. </p><p>“Bien sûr, surtout si elles ont été faites par Dame Séli,” ironisa Arthur, peu emballé à l’idée de se casser trois dents. “Non pour le coup, moi je suis plutôt de son avis,” rit il, pointant son beau père. </p><p>“Allez quoi, rien qu’un peu de vin !” Insista la reine, lui versant un généreux verre et le lui tendant, une fine goutte écarlate glissant le long de la coupe et tombant sans bruit sur la table, la tâchant irrémédiablement.</p><p>Il avait suivi sa trajectoire silencieusement mais n’en fit rien. Il n’écarta même pas le verre. Il n’y toucha tout simplement pas.</p><p>“C’est bon, laissez votre père en p—“</p><p>“Foutez moi la paix, oui,” gronda Leodagan, la voix dure et son regard sans aucune lueur. “Si j’ai pas envie de bouffer je—oh et puis MERDE !” S’écria t’il soudainement, envoyant le vin valser contre le sol, ses mains et habits se couvrant de rouge et ses yeux s’agrandissant avec horreur. Il fit quelques pas en arrière en fixant la couche de liquide s’écouler entre ses doigts et sous ses ongles, mortifié et incapable de réagir.</p><p>“M’enfin, faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil, c’est pas g—“</p><p>Arthur regarda son beau père s’éloigner et sortir de la pièce avec ce même regard effrayé, ouvrant et fermant ses poings à répétition, courant presque hors de la salle à manger. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui haussa les épaules puis vers Séli, qui secoua la tête. </p><p>“Quand il est comme ça, vaut mieux pas le contrarier va,” soupira t’elle, contemplant le bazar qu’il avait mis sur la place à côté de la sienne. “Ça lui passera dans la semaine. C’est souvent comme ça.”</p><p>“Souvent ?! Mais parce qu’il vous fait le coup à chaque fois, de péter un verre de vin par colère ?!” S’écria son gendre, pointant ledit verre d’un doigt accusateur. “Ah ben d’accord, ça doit être franchement sympa les repas, en Carmelide ! Moi qui pensais qu’on avait atteint le soixante sixième dessous, et bah en fait non, j’ai encore de la marge !”</p><p>“Voilà, c’est ça le problème, en général à cette période de l’année et bien, on est en Carmelide. Alors vous, ça doit être la première fois que vous avez l’droit à ses petites crises. Je vous dis, ça dure une semaine à tout casser,” répliqua Séli, croquant dans un radis. “Il m’a jamais expliqué mais c’est comme ça. Tâchez de le ménager.”</p><p>“Ménager votre mari ? Ah mais moi j’veux bien, mais faut voir comment il est lui, hein !” Railla Arthur, échangeant un regard avec Guenievre. “De toute façon, je verrais ça en Justice, s’il se pointe.”</p><p>“C’est ça. Ça promet d’être festif...”</p><p>-</p><p>Une source d’eau, un point d’eau, un sceau d’eau peu IMPORTE ! Il avait besoin de se laver les mains, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il se sentait sale et—</p><p>“Ah, seigneur Leodagan ?”</p><p>Il se retourna pour voir Bohort portant son habituel habit vert, le fixant avec une certaine joie mais les sourcils se fronçant alors qu’il remarqua son état.</p><p>“Oh ? Vous sortez de chez Arthur ? On dirait que vous êtes tâché avec du vin, non ? Attendez, je vais vous—“</p><p>“ME TOUCHEZ PAS !” Hurla pratiquement le plus vieux, retirant la main que l’autre allait prendre dans la sienne avec panique, la rabattant contre son torse. “Me touchez pas.” </p><p>“Et bien ? C’est juste de l’alcool, je ne risque pas—“</p><p>“Non, non c’est—c’est sale. Vous salissez pas pour rien. Le sang c’est chiant à laver,” continua Leodagan, les yeux vides et la voix remplie d’une profonde terreur. “Je veux pas vous salir, je veux pas—“</p><p>“Du sang ?”</p><p>Bohort dévisagea son ami de la tête aux pieds, remarquant finalement qu’il était pris d’un tremblement presque imperceptible. Outre la peur, il semblait plus en proie à une étrange sorte d’hystérie qu’il ne lui reconnaissait pas, ses mains devant lui et le vin gouttant de partout à chacun de ses mouvements.</p><p>“Ce n’est pas du sang, Leodagan. C’est juste du vin, l’odeur est reconnaissable à des lieues,” murmura t’il, s’approchant de lui. “Ne bougez pas.”</p><p>Il sortit un épais bout de tissu de sa poche, l’inhibant d’eau grâce à la gourde qui pendait à sa ceinture. Il prit la main gauche de l’autre homme et l’essuya consciencieusement avant de passer à l’autre, re-mouillant le tissu entre temps. Quelques minutes plus tard et les mains du roi de Carmelide étaient parfaitement propres. </p><p>“Là. Vous voyez ? Du vin.”</p><p>Leodagan voulu dire quelque chose, faire une remarque sarcastique ou prendre cela avec dérision—</p><p>Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n’avait pas la force d’être d’une quelconque bonne ou mauvaise humeur, ni énervé ni heureux. Pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, il se sentait juste vide. Il n’avait même pas l’impression de contrôler son corps. Il divaguait.</p><p>“Leodagan ?”</p><p>Bohort le regardait avec inquiétude et il se dit qu’il aurait dû répondre quelque chose, n’importe quoi ! </p><p>Il n’y arriva pas.</p><p>Il tourna les talons et décida de repartir dans sa chambre, histoire de se changer avant la séance de Justice. </p><p>Il se demanda s’il devrait s’habiller tout en noir. </p><p>Le roi de Gaunes resta planté dans le couloir, son morceau de tissu toujours dans sa main.</p><p>Pourquoi son ami avait-il cru avoir eu les mains couvertes de sang ? Comment avait-il pu confondre les deux liquides ? Même lui ne se serait pas fait avoir, que lui arrivait il ? Il aurait voulu le réconforter mais l’autre semblait avoir plus besoin de temps pour lui même qu’autre chose. Il se demanda s’il le reverrait en Justice.</p><p>-</p><p>Leodagan était assis à la gauche d’Arthur, comme à son habitude, attendant le prochain accusé d’un air morose et son doigt tapotant l’accoudoir de son trône avec impatience. Jusque là, il n’avait pas donné son avis sur les précédentes personnes ayant défilé devant eux. Aucune mise à mort par le roi de Logres, évidemment, beaucoup de négociations du côté de celui de Gaunes. Mais lui, rien. Et ils en étaient les premiers étonnés. </p><p>Le dernier accusé de la journée arriva : c’était un jeune homme pas plus vieux que son fils. </p><p>Il s’avança devant eux avec le regard déterminé de celui qui n’avait plus rien à perdre, malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à n’importe quel moment. Il les regarda un par un de ses prunelles sombres avant d’annoncer la raison de sa présence.</p><p>“J’ai tué mon père.”</p><p>Bohort écarquilla les yeux avec effarement, Arthur fronça les sourcils avec étonnement. Rare étaient ceux suffisamment inconscients pour parler aussi franchement. Malgré tout, la justice c’était la justice, ils comptaient l’écouter jusqu’au bout.</p><p>“Il a tué ma mère. Il l’a tué parce qu’elle a été infidèle,” continua le jeune, d’une voix rendue tremblante par la colère. “J’excuse pas c’quelle a fait. Mais si vous l’aviez connu, ce salopard, vous aussi—vous aussi vous auriez voulu passer votre temps avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il...Il l’a appris et il l’a tué. Alors j’ai vu rouge. Et j’l’ai tué aussi. C’est aussi simple que ça.”</p><p>Deux des souverains se concertaient, le dilemme presque impossible à résoudre. Que faire ? Le parricide n’était pas excusable, loin de là. Mais le père avait été coupable d’un tout autre meurtre, lui aussi impardonnable. Fallait il prendre les actions de la mère en compte ? Qui était le fautif ? La victime ? Qui étaient les victimes ?</p><p>“Bon, bah vu qu’il est mort, vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, non ?” Lança soudainement Leodagan, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance. “Vous avez vengé votre mère.”</p><p>Le garçon hocha la tête, déglutissant comme pour ravaler ses sanglots.</p><p>“C’était tout c’que j’avais. Vous pouvez pas comprendre, sans elle je suis quoi, moi ?” Bredouilla t’il, au bord des larmes. “J’m’en fous si vous décidez de me foutre en prison à vie. Ou de me buter. Mais faites pas de mal à mon petit frère. Il a même pas dix ans, je dois m’occuper de lui. Faites ce que vous voulez pour me punir de mes crimes mais je vous en supplie, épargnez mon petit frère.” </p><p>“Écoutez—“</p><p>“Vous avez quel âge ?” Coupa le roi de Carmelide, de ce même ton dénué d’émotions. “Vous avez pas l’air bien vieux non plus.”</p><p>“J’ai vingt quatre ans.”</p><p>Il hocha la tête, faussement pensif. </p><p>“Comme mon fils, c’marrant. Bon, arrêtez de chialer trente secondes, personne va vous foutre en prison et encore moins vous pendre.” </p><p>Le jeune homme releva la tête avec surprise, émotion partagée par les deux autres rois à ses côtés.</p><p>“Comment ça ?” Demanda Arthur, se penchant légèrement. “Il va rien lui arriver ?”</p><p>“Je croyais que vous étiez contre la mise à mort ?” Répliqua son beau père, sans quitter l’accusé des yeux. “Bah voilà.”</p><p>“Moi aussi je ne comptais pas le mettre à mort m’enfin, ce qu’il a fait....ce n’est pas rien,” marmonna Bohort, jetant un rapide coup d’œil au garçon. “Ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait passer ça sous silence—“</p><p>“Et bien si. Voilà, vous êtes libre, recommencez juste pas. Allez, du balais.”</p><p>“Merci...mon dieu merci, merci !” S’écria l’assassin, s’inclinant à plusieurs reprises et laissant les larmes couler librement, peinant à y croire. “Les dieux vous bénissent, sire !”</p><p>“C’est ça. Allez, décarrez.”</p><p>Alors que celui-ci s’en allait il tourna enfin la tête vers les deux autres qui le regardaient comme s’il était fou, incapable de réprimer un grommellement excédé.</p><p>“Quoi encore ?”</p><p>“C’était quoi, ça, beau père ?” S’énerva Arthur, pointant la porte de la salle du trône avec un agacement non caché. “Vous jouez à quoi ?”</p><p>“Mais à rien. On allait pas le buter alors qu’il avait fait ce qui était juste. Puis il est jeune. C’est bon. C’est rien.”</p><p>Leodagan se leva sans leur jeter un dernier regard, sortant d’un pas assuré et les mains jointes dans son dos. Il détestait cette foutue semaine. </p><p>Il se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé l’entièreté de la séance de Justice. Il n’arrivait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ni la faim, ni la soif, juste—</p><p>Il ferma les yeux alors qu’une douleur au ventre le stoppa brutalement, des lances aiguisées comme le transperçant de toute part sans répit, l’empêchant de continuer de marcher.</p><p>Inspire, expire. </p><p>Ça allait passer, ça passait toujours. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il n’avait rien mangé en trois jours et avait à peine bu quelques verres d’eau récoltés dans une rivière pas très loin du château. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours, il les ramenait, son esprit et son corps, il les ramenait à cette putain de soirée maudite, comme chaque année. </p><p>La douleur allait passer. Elle passait toujours. </p><p>En attendant, il endurait en silence.</p><p>Il le méritait, de toute façon. Tout ça était de sa faute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I don't like the taste in my mouth, it tastes so bitter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La douleur était passée. Évidemment, elle passait toujours. Allongé dans son lit à moitié couvert par une peau de bête, Leodagan n’arrivait même pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n’était pas faute d’être exténué, il n’avait pas eu une seule nuit de sommeil, ces trois derniers jours. Une sieste par ci, une sieste par là, rien de très revigorant.</p><p>Il expirait et inspirait avec le plus grand soin, comme sa nourrice le lui avait appris à faire pour se calmer. Il n’avait pas faim. Il n’avait pas faim mais sa tête lui tournait à cause du manque, il fallait qu’il mange quelque chose, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait même pas penser à de la nourriture, encore moins à du vin. L’odeur de l’alcool sur ses mains était encore légèrement présente et elle lui donnait envie de vomir.</p><p>Il voulait juste dormir, peut être qu’ainsi il n’aurait plus à penser à avoir mal. Il n’arrivait à faire partir ce goût d’amande qui collait à sa langue, il ne pouvait même pas boire quelque chose pour noyer l’amertume.</p><p>Il se demanda ce qui était le pire : être à Kaamelott ou chez lui à cette époque de l’année. Ici, au moins, il n’avait pas à passer devant le couloir condamné qui menait vers un des passages secrets, il n’avait pas à se rappeler à où menait cette foutue issue. Mais ici, il n’était pas chez lui. Il n’avait pas de repères, il était seul et il était <em>perdu.</em></p><p>Il avait <em>peur.</em></p><p>“Leodagan ?”</p><p>Le roi de Carmelide laissa mollement retomber le bras qui couvrait ses yeux sur le matelas, tournant à peine la tête pour voir Bohort rentrer, un plateau de fruit dans les mains.</p><p>Dans quelle foutue langue devait-il leur faire comprendre ? En ancien celte ?</p><p>Il n’avait pas <em>faim.</em></p><p>“Je vous ai apporté quelques collations, Arthur m’a dit que vous n’aviez pas touché à la nourriture ce midi...et que vous n’aviez pas mis les pieds à sa table les jours qui ont précédés. J’ai voulu en parler avec Dame Séli, mais elle m’a seulement dit d’attendre que cela vous passe. Comment...comment allez vous ?”</p><p>Il déposa son plateau sur la table adjacente au lit, s’accroupissant près de lui et lui effleurant le front.</p><p>“Que—vous êtes brûlant ! ?! Il faut aller demander de l’aide à Merlin de suite !” S’écria t’il, retirant sa main d’un coup. “Bon sang, vous—“</p><p>“Vos fruits, vous pouvez bien aller vous les <em>mettre</em>,” persifla Leodagan, se relevant légèrement avant de s’éloigner à l’autre bout du lit. “Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, que j’ai pas envie de taper dans la bouffe ? Mêlez vous de vos affaires.”</p><p><em>“Vous</em> êtes mes affaires !” Protesta le roi de Gaunes, fronçant les sourcils. “Et vous...vous n’allez pas bien. Alors j’aimerais vous aider.”</p><p>“Séli vous l’a dit, ça va me passer. Dégagez.”</p><p>Bohort se contenta de faire le tour du lit pour se replanter à ses côtés, pas le moindre du monde surpris par les paroles de l’autre.</p><p>“Pour vous laisser tout seul ? Dans cet état ? Hors de question,” déclara t’il d’un ton appel, croisant les bras. “Même après un retour de campagne je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi mal, alors je—“</p><p>“Mais justement, merde ! J’ai pas <em>envie</em> que vous me voyiez comme <em>ça</em>. Vous l’avez pas compris, ça ? Dans quoi, cinq jours ? Dans cinq jours ce sera fini. J’ai besoin de personne.”</p><p>“Vous allez vous effondrer, si vous ne mangez pas quelque chose.”</p><p>“J’ai une fiole de potion de vivacité. Ça m’arrive depuis que j’ai treize ans, je suis pas—“</p><p>Il se tut, écarquillant les yeux en comprenant qu’il en avait trop dit. Il fixa Bohort avec une certaine appréhension, peu sûr de si l’autre avait fini par comprendre.</p><p>Non, impossible, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n’avait jamais rien dit à personne. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.</p><p>“Depuis que vous avez...—depuis que vous avez treize ans ?! Mais comment se fait-il que personne ici n’a jamais—“</p><p>“Mais parce que je fais en sorte que personne remarque ou alors je suis pas ici, Bohort. C’est bon ? Content ? Je peux pioncer en paix ?” Cracha Leodagan, le regard pas même froid, juste vide.</p><p>“Mangez au moins une pomme...”</p><p>“J’EN VEUX PAS, DE VOTRE PUTAIN DE <em>POMME !</em>” Explosa finalement l’autre souverain, se redressant et lui faisant face avec hargne, les dents et poings serrés. “J’ai pas ENVIE de BOUFFER ! D’ACCORD ?! Je vous la fais dans ma langue ?!”</p><p>Bohort se recula alors qu’une étincelle de peur se mit à briller dans son regard noir, étincelle qui suffit à l’autre pour qu’il se calme. Pas entièrement, mais c’était un début.</p><p>“Si j’ai pas envie de toucher à vos merdes, j’ai pas d’explications à vous—“</p><p>Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque ses jambes lâchèrent et qu’il manqua de s’effondrer sur le sol, rattrapé de justesse par l’autre homme, toujours d’aussi ahuri.</p><p>“Leodag—“</p><p>Le roi de Carmelide s’écarta brutalement, comme s’il avait été brûlé. Il retomba sur son lit avec difficulté, la tête lui tournant et la pièce se mettant à tanguer plus que de mesure.</p><p>Il s’était levé trop vite et vu qu’il avait l’estomac quasiment vide depuis plusieurs jours, son corps n’avait pas bien réagi.</p><p>Il était en position d’infériorité devant quelqu’un d’autre, c’était <em>dangereux</em>, il ne devait <em>pas</em> montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse,<em> jamais</em>, son père lui avait appris que c’était exploitable, il ne devait pas—</p><p>“Leodagan.”</p><p>Il leva les yeux pour voir que Bohort avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et les pressait à peine, comme s’il avait peur de les briser. Entre son coup de panique d’il n’y avait pas même quelques semaines et ça, il dégustait, le pauvre mec, se dit il soudainement, une sorte de honte faisant son nid véreux dans un coin de son esprit. Il n’avait plus cinq ans, il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui tienne la main.</p><p>“Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ? Je suis prêt à faire ce que vous voulez pour vous aider mais...”</p><p>Le plus jeune secoua doucement la tête, sans lâcher son emprise.</p><p>“Mais il va falloir me parler. Me dire ce qu’il ne va pas. Je ne veux pas vous laisser comme ça.”</p><p>Il jeta un coup d’œil au plateau de fruits, à présent à l’autre bout de la pièce.</p><p>“Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas manger ? Vous voulez bien me dire ça, au moins ?” Demanda t’il, sa voix pas plus haute qu’une murmure et le regard presque implorant. “Juste ça. Après ça je vous laisse tranquille. Je veux dire, je ne pose plus de questions. Je resterai avec vous.”</p><p>Leodagan se demanda alors s’il devait lui dire. Il se demanda ce qu’il penserait de lui, après avoir appris ce qu’il avait fait. Leurs vies n’étaient pas des plus simples, il avait tué et tué, il était enclin à la torture et ne s’en cachait pas—ce qui n’avait pas semblé décourager le plus jeune et ce qui ne semblait, malgré leurs vues plutôt radicalement opposées, l’empêcher de rester à ses côtés.</p><p>Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Il n’avait pas envie de lui dire, mais il avait besoin de le dire. Peut être que cette fois aussi, ça le délivrerait d’un poids. Il n’en savait rien. Il avait juste peur.</p><p>“Ma mère—ma mère est morte. Par ma faute. Je l’ai tuée,” lâcha t’il finalement, le fixant droit dans les yeux, comme pour jauger sa réaction.</p><p>Bohort se contenta d’hocher la tête. Il n’arriva pas à lire sur son visage pourtant si expressif, le roi de Gaunes était de marbre.</p><p>Il décida de continuer.</p><p>“J’avais treize ans. À cette même époque de l’année. Je—“</p><p>Il fit pression sur leurs doigts entrelacés, sans même s’en rendre compte.</p><p>“On mangeait. J’ai insisté pour échanger mon plat avec le sien, parce que—je sais plus. Je crois que j’aimais pas. On a échangé et j’ai mangé. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle a—“</p><p>Leodagan ferma les yeux avec autant de force qu’il pu, se jointures presque blanches. Le goût amère de l’amande refit surface sur sa langue et sur son palet et le long de ses dents et il refoula un haut le cœur.</p><p>“Elle s’est mise à tousser. Alors j’ai cru qu’elle s’était étranglée. Je suis allé pour l’aider puis elle a craché—non, <em>vomi</em>. Elle s’est mise à vomir du sang. Beaucoup. Y en avait de partout sur la table. Sur la bouffe. J’en ai reçu sur<em> moi,</em> sur mes <em>mains</em>, mon <em>visage,</em> mes <em>habits</em>—tout était très rouge. Je me souviens qu’il y avait beaucoup de rouge. Ça m’avait fait bizarre parce qu’elle s’habillait beaucoup en blanc. Alors ça faisait tâche.”</p><p>Les yeux de Bohort s’écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure que l’autre avançait dans son récit, comprenant petit à petit ce dont il retournait et la mortification devenant un bien piètre mot pour définir ce qu’il ressentait.</p><p>“J’avais les mains couvertes de <em>son</em> sang,” continua alors l’autre, la voix plus aiguë et frôlant l’hystérie, comme lorsqu’il avait tremblé de tout ses membres plus tôt dans le couloir. “Y en avait tellement, j’en avais jamais vu autant, vous savez ? Et c’était à cause de moi. Elle a agonisé toute la nuit. J’le sais, j’étais à ses côtés. Au début ils voulaient pas me laisser lui tenir la main. Puis j’ai insisté. Alors j’ai pu rester. C’était de ma faute.”</p><p>“Ce n’était—vous ne pouviez pas savoir,” murmura t’il, plaquant son front à celui du plus vieux et portant ses jointures à ses lèvres. “Comment pouvez vous penser que c’était de votre faute, d’une façon comme d’une autre ?”</p><p>“C’est<em> moi</em> qui aurait dû crever,” déclara soudainement le roi de Carmelide, chaque syllabe de sa phrase se détachant d’un ton glacial. <em>“Vous comprenez</em> <em>?</em> Mon père m’a dit qu’on avait voulu me tuer mais qu’au final, grâce à l’échange des plats, j’avais échappé belle. Après ça il m’a dit qu’il s’était assuré de faire cramer tous ceux susceptibles d’avoir attenté à ma vie. Mais mon père—“</p><p>Il expira et un torrent de rage remplit le vide dans sa poitrine, une rage brûlante envers lui même.</p><p>“Mon père m’a dit que c’était de ma faute, si elle était morte. Il avait raison. De toute façon, c’était un vieux con mais il avait souvent raison sur beaucoup de choses. Tout est de ma faute, vous comprenez ? Ç’aurait dû être moi.”</p><p>“Ne dites pas n’importe quoi...”</p><p>“C’est pas n’importe quoi. C’est la vérité,” insista Leodagan, hochant fébrilement la tête à répétition. “Vous aviez dit que vous poseriez plus de questions.”</p><p>Bohort acquiesça, s’écartant légèrement.</p><p>“Les fruits ne sont pas empoisonnés, vous savez. Il ne vous arrivera rien, même si vous les mangez.”</p><p>“Je sais. Mais j’finis toujours par les gerber, ça sert à rien. J’ai eu le temps de m’y faire.”</p><p>Leodagan laissa échapper un rire railleur alors qu’il embrassa l’autre homme, ses mains se détachant des siennes pour encadrer son visage avec fermeté, s’arrêtant à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il n’y avait pas une once de douceur, dans ce baiser.</p><p>“Vous sentez ce goût d’amande ? Vous sentez l’amande <em>amère</em> ?” Demanda t’il contre ses lèvres, passant sa langue sur ses dents pour souligner ses propos. “Vous sentez le sang sur votre visage ? Il est encore chaud et poisseux.”</p><p>Bohort fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, humectant ses propres lèvres et touchant ses joues avec étonnement.</p><p>Rien d’amère, pas de sang.</p><p>“Non, je—“</p><p>“Voilà. Vous les sentez pas. Pourtant y a du sang sur mes mains. Je vous <em>jure</em> qu’il y en a. Mais vous le voyez pas. Y a que moi qui peut le voir. Comme l’autre taré avec sa Dame du Lac, sauf que c’est moins sympa.”</p><p>Un trait d’humour.</p><p>Ça faisait toujours tout mieux passer, avait-il compris au fil du temps.</p><p>“Peu importe quel point j’essaye de l’essuyer, durant cette semaine là il veut pas partir. <em>Vous comprenez ?</em> Faut attendre que ça passe. <em>C’est tout.”</em></p><p>Le roi de Gaunes hocha lentement la tête, faisant se refrôler leurs lèvres.</p><p>S’il devait attendre que ça passe, autant attendre avec quelqu’un. Il n’osa pas poser plus de questions. Il l’embrassa à nouveau avec tout l’amour qu’il lui portait, espérant que si les mots n’arrivaient à le convaincre, ses actions s’en chargeraient. Il l’embrassa à en perdre son souffle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Le Luth II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mère ! Mère regardez !”</p><p>Un garçon pas âgé de plus de 8 ans s’était approché d’elle en brandissant un instrument trop grand pour lui, un luth en parfait état et couronné d’une tête de lion dorée. </p><p>“Pourquoi vous ne l’utilisez pas ?” Demanda t’il, essayant de le garder entre ses minuscules bras alors qu’il monta sur le lit, le lui tendant. “Vous savez pas en jouer ?”</p><p>La souveraine esquissa un sourire, effleurant les cordes d’un air absent.</p><p>“Non...je n’ai jamais appris.”</p><p>“Pourquoi vous l’avez alors ?” S’étonna l’enfant, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux noirs. “Je peux le prendre ? Je veux essayer de jouer !”</p><p>“Tu ne serais pas encore un peu petit pour ça ?” Rit elle doucement, le laissant le placer sur ses genoux, son menton peinant à se caler au dessus de la caisse. Ses bras n’atteignaient pas encore les frettes les plus élevées et il ne pouvait pas jouer les notes près de la rosace. </p><p>Tout ça ne l’empêcha pas de grimacer comme s’il s’était coupé alors qu’il gratta quelques cordes, très peu ravi du son qu’elles émirent.</p><p>Sa mère haussa un sourcil mais sourit, en pleine confusion.</p><p>“Et oui, il faudra apprendre à en jouer, avant de faire de belles chansons...”</p><p>“Non non, c’est pas ça !” Expliqua l’enfant, allongeant l’instrument sur le lit et se mettant à resserrer les clés après chaque pincement de cordes, sa langue dépassant de ses lèvres serrées et ses sourcils froncés dans une concentration presque comique. “Elles sonnent mal.”</p><p>“Mal ?”</p><p>“Mal. Vous entendez pas ? Ça sonne bizarre, quand je serre c’est plus aigu et quand je desserre c’est plus grave.”</p><p>Il passa les minutes suivantes à s’atteler à son ouvrage, humant certaines notes avant d’accorder le luth, comme pour s’assurer qu’il avait bon.</p><p>“Voilà ! Là ça sonne beaucoup mieux !” S’écria t’il finalement, grattant les cordes sans réelle expérience mais satisfait du bruit qu’elles faisaient. “Je vais apprendre, comme ça je vous en jouerai ! Ça serait trop bête de pas s’en servir !” Sourit il, se tournant vers elle.</p><p>Son expression retomba immédiatement quand il vit sa mère dont le visage était strié de larmes, une main sur la bouche et une douleur qu’il ne comprenait pas dans le regard. </p><p>“Mère ? Mère, qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ? C’est parce que j’ai râlé pour me lever ça matin ?!” S’inquiéta t’il, se précipitant dans ses bras et l’enlaçant avec toute la puissance qu’un petit garçon de huit ans pouvait détenir. “Mère, pourquoi vous pl—“</p><p>Gillian le prît dans ses bras, brisée en sentant son minuscule corps contre le sien, sa tignasse déjà hors de contrôle et la source de beaucoup de cris échangés lorsqu’il s’agissait de la brosser, ses yeux au vert discret et opale, mais bel et bien dorés à la lumière du soleil—</p><p>Il était là, devant elle. Il était là, avec ses yeux doux et son sourire aux quatre fossettes, avec ses grains de beauté et ses boucles farouches, il riait et soudainement tout allait bien, il lui promettait de meilleurs jours, des jours heureux et des jours ensemble.</p><p>“Leon—“</p><p>“Mère ?”</p><p>Elle cligna des yeux, réalisant que son fils la fixait avec toute la confusion du monde, pointant à présent l’instrument du doigt. </p><p>“C’est à cause de ça ? Si c’est ça, je n’y touche pas, c’est pas grave !” </p><p>“Pas du tout, je serais ravie que tu apprennes à jouer du luth,” sourit-elle entre ses larmes, les essuyant maladroitement du revers de sa main. “Pardon, c’est juste... de vieux souvenirs viennent de refaire surface, j’aurais pu m’en passer. Tu sais quoi, je te l’offre. Il est à toi, alors prends en soin, d’accord ?” Déclara la souveraine, pinçant gentiment la joue de son fils avec affection. “Un peu de tenue et de musique ne feront pas de mal, surtout dans cette maison de rustres.”</p><p>L’enfant n’avait pas tout compris à la phrase mais sa mère semblait fière et avait arrêté de pleurer, alors ça lui suffisait. Il regarda le luth aux reflets dorés avec un grand sourire, ravi à l’idée de pouvoir faire quelque chose d’un tel présent. </p><p>Il en prendrait soin du mieux qu’il le pourrait, il se le jura.</p><p>-</p><p>“Un cadeau ?”</p><p>“C’est bien ton anniversaire aujourd’hui, non ?” Râla le roi de Carmelide, les bras croisés et se sentant déjà agacé. “Lors d’anniversaires, on offre des cadeaux.”</p><p>“Ben je sais, mais je pensais que vous vous en souviendriez pas,” répliqua son fils, tout penaud mais essayant quand même de cacher son enthousiasme. “Encore moins que vous m’feriez un cadeau, quoi.”</p><p>“Après, je peux toujours le garder pour moi.”</p><p>“Non non ! Ça se fait grave pas, ça ! Vous me l’avez dit, alors j’le veux !”</p><p>Leodagan leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever de table, table autour de laquelle seul lui et Yvain déjeunaient pour l’instant, car il avait insisté pour qu’ils soient seuls pour lui remettre son présent. </p><p>Il alla chercher un sorte de cageot duquel il sortit un objet d’une taille relativement conséquente, tout entouré de différents draps, comme vous éviter qu’il ne s’abîme. </p><p>Il le tendit à son fils qui le reçut d’un air ahuri, ne saisissant pas bien ce que cela pouvait être. C’était la première fois que son père lui offrait quelque chose d’aussi gros alors il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il retira les couches de protections avec une immense délicatesse, jusqu’à ce que le reflet doré du luth ne vienne illuminer son visage.</p><p>“Oh la v—wow !”</p><p>Il leva la tête vers Leodagan, y croyant à peine. À chaque fois qu’il avait parlé de son amour pour la musique ou la poésie, celui-ci l’avait rembarré en clamant que c’était des trucs de femmes, qu’un homme n’avait rien à foutre à réciter des vers ou à pousser la chansonnette, encore moins sous son toit. </p><p>Alors se voir offrir un si bel instrument de musique...</p><p>“C’est—c’est pour moi ? De vrai ?” Murmura t’il, contemplant son cadeau d’un air époustouflé, passant ses doigts le long du bois de couleur claire et sur les cordes, s’arrêtant au niveau de la tête de lion. “Je—je sais trop pas quoi dire, c’est ouf—“</p><p>“Oui nan, dis rien, gâche pas le moment,” affirma Leodagan, hochant la tête sans quitter le luth des yeux. “Il faudra que quelqu’un l’accorde, les cordes sont toutes détendues, tu vas rien réussir à jouer sinon.”</p><p>“J’croyais que vous aimiez pas la musique...”</p><p>“Ah mais parfaitement, moi ça me gave ce crin crin. M’enfin, tant que tu viens pas me jouer à côté de l’oreille, libre à toi de casser les pieds au reste du monde.”</p><p>Yvain esquissa un sourire, reportant son attention sur son présent et n’osant pas vraiment le manipuler, comme s’il avait peur de le casser. </p><p>“Après c’est comme tout, faut en prendre soin. Et connaissant ton don de garder ta chambre en bon état...”</p><p>“Non non, là c’est grave trop pas pareil ! J’vais y faire gaffe, j’vous promets père !” S’écria le prince, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, son sourire pointu et ses yeux brillants témoignants de sa bonne volonté. “Merci, en tout cas. Il est trop beau.”</p><p>Leodagan laissa passer quelques secondes avant d’enchaîner, ses doigts jouant avec le rebord de son verre de vin. </p><p>“Il était à ma mère. Enfin, on avait dû lui en faire le cadeau, elle ne savait pas en jouer. Prends ça comme un...comme une tradition que je perpétue,” ironisa t’il, sans le regarder.</p><p>“Mais vous savez en jouer vous ?” Demanda Yvain d’un étonnement des plus sincères, curieux de voir jusqu’où sa surprise pouvait aller.</p><p>“Évidemment que non,” répondit son père du tac au tac, presque trop rapidement. “Je te dis, je peux pas la supporter moi, la musique. Je vois pas pourquoi j’aurais appris à jouer de cette merde,” finit il, sur la défensive. “Enfin, tout ça pour dire...”</p><p>Il inspira et pointa les draps puis la porte, comme s’il comptait qu’Yvain comprenne où il voulait en venir.</p><p>“Range ça, ta mère et ta sœur vont avoir fini de se changer, tu vas le tâcher avec la bouffe.”</p><p>“J’ai plus faim !” Protesta le jeune homme, fixant son luth avec insistance. “Allez, j’peux remonter dans ma chambre pour jouer ? S’il vous plaît !”</p><p>“Non. Puis je t’ai dis, il est pas accordé. Ça servira à rien. Range ça, de toute façon elles vont t’offrir leurs cadeaux.”</p><p>“Mais c’est lui le meilleur cadeau, de toute façon.”</p><p>Si Leodagan fut touché par la franchise de son fils il ne se permit qu’un demi-sourire de toute façon caché par son gobelet alors qu’il prenait une gorgée de vin, ses oreilles tournant vers une teinte imperceptiblement rose.</p><p>“Me fais pas répéter, Yvain. Et sois gentil avec ta sœur, pour une fois,” soupira t’il, posant son verre et le regardant avec ce qui aurait pu être de la douceur. “Et joyeux anniversaire.”</p><p>Celui qui serait bientôt le chevalier au lion lui sourit, se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras mais son regard rempli de gratitude. Pour une fois il se plia aux ordres et s’attela à ranger l’instrument consciencieusement, le reposant dans son cageot en attendant les deux femmes.</p><p>En l’observant il avait remarqué que trois lettres, “LCC” avaient été gravées derrière son manche, et il se demanda ce qu’elles voulaient dire. L...peut être Leodagan ? Mais il n’aimait pas ça, la musique. Puis il avait dit que c’était un cadeau pour sa mère, ça avait trop pas de sens.</p><p>Il haussa les épaules pour lui même et arrêta d’y penser, saluant sa mère et sa sœur alors qu’elles entraient dans la pièce, les bras remplis de paquets des autres nobles.</p><p>Peu lui importait. Il avait décidé que rien de serait jamais mieux que le luth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Romain ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@kabbal s’il te plaît fais pas de mal à leo et yvain je suis sensible j’ai un petit coeur faible regarde je t’ai fait un cadeau</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tu racontes n’importe quoi, c’est impossible qu’il s’en souvienne !”</p><p>“Bien sûr que si ! Je lui fais confiance !”</p><p>“N’importe quoi....”</p><p>Gillian se laissa retomber sur le divan et porta une main à son ventre rond, roulant les yeux au ciel avec une telle insistance que Leonius craint qu’elle ne se les bloque au fond du crâne. Elle poussa un soupir enfantin et fixa son amant d’un air peu impressionné, les lèvres pincées en une moue. </p><p>“Tu pourrais me chanter la merde la plus profonde que je pourrais pas savoir,” protesta t’elle, pointant le luth que l’autre avait dans les bras avec agacement.</p><p>“Tu parles latin, je vois pas comment je pourrais dire n’importe quoi,” rit Leonius et s’asseyant à ses côtés, sa paume chaude effleurant la joue parsemée de grains de beauté de la reine. “Quelqu’un est de mauvaise humeur aujourd’hui.”</p><p>“J’ai faim.”</p><p>Le dux haussa un sourcil amusé et laissa retomber sa main sur la clavicule découverte de son amante. </p><p>“Faim ? De quoi donc ? Dis moi, je ferais accourir le premier soldat avec ce que tu désires !” </p><p>Il s’esclaffa de bon cœur.</p><p>“Seulement le meilleur pour ma reine.”</p><p>“Fous toi de ma gueule,” grinça Gillian en lui montrant son majeur. “Je veux des fraises. J’ai envie de fraises ! Fraises, des fraises !”</p><p>“D’accord, des fraises ce sera...”</p><p>Leonius se releva pour se diriger vers l’entrée de la tente quand la main fine de l’autre le retint. Il esquissa un sourire en se tournant vers la reine qui ne comptait visiblement pas le laisser partir.</p><p>“Oui ?”</p><p>“Tu restes avec moi.”</p><p>“Comment tu veux que j’aille demander pour les fraises....”</p><p>“Tu restes ! Je suis enceinte, tu restes à mes côtés,” déclara Gillian d’un ton sans appel, tirant sur son poignet sans grande force et le forçant à se rasseoir près d’elle. “Reste là. Pas bouger.”</p><p>Leonius manqua de s’étouffer d’outrance mais obtempéra, s’allongeant près de la plus jeune et posant une main craintive sur son ventre, anxieux à l’idée d’être trop brute et de la heurter. Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent quand il la retira d’un coup, comme s’il s’était brûlé, la reine ne pouvant s’empêcher de cligner des yeux par surprise. </p><p>“Je rêve ou—“</p><p>“Il tape !” Souffla le romain, les yeux brillants d’étoiles et de larmes. “C’était ça pas vrai Gil ? Il tape !”</p><p>“Arrête de m’appeler comme ça,” protesta faiblement la jeune femme en se relevant légèrement, tentant de jeter un coup d’œil à son propre ventre. “Et oui. Je crois que oui...peut être qu’il sait à qui il a à faire.”</p><p>Leonius sourit de toutes ses dents avec toute la sincérité du monde, déposant un baiser sur le ventre et sentant encore de l’agitation se manifester après son geste, lui arrachant un petit rire euphorique. </p><p>“Il m’a reconnu, Gil ! Bonjour à toi,” murmura t’il un peu bêtement, trop heureux pour prendre le temps de s’embarrasser de sa dignité. “Moi aussi je m’appelle Leo, coucou Leo !”</p><p>“T’as l’air débile,” pouffa Gillian, le regardant avec une tendresse qu’elle n’aurait jamais avoué. “Joue plutôt de ton oud va.”</p><p>“C’est un luth !” Protesta Leonius en pinçant les lèvres, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main. “Un luth !”</p><p>“Pareil. Allez joue !”</p><p>Le dux se poussa sur ses coudes avec nonchalance, attrapant son instrument et grattant quelques cordes.</p><p>“Je croyais que tu voulais des fraises.”</p><p>“Joue du luth ou je te défonce,” gronda la reine en lui lançant un regard noir, ne prenant même plus la peine d’être cordiale.</p><p>“Je joue, je joue !” S’exclama l’autre en s’attelant à la tâche, se mettant à chantonner quelques paroles en latin alors qu’il pinçait les cordes plus fort, ses ongles les effleurant d’un geste agile et ses doigts dansant sur les frettes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et son ton s’affaiblit jusqu’à ne devenir qu’un murmure, se penchant vers la jeune femme pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sur son front. </p><p>Gillian rit avec effronterie, levant une de ses mains posées sur son ventre pour caresser les boucles de l’autre et lui remettre derrière l’oreille. </p><p>“C’est une belle chanson. Tu chantes mieux que je l’aurais pensé.”</p><p>“C’est pour vous deux,” expliqua t’il doucement, plongeant ses yeux foncés dans les siens, clairs. “Il s’en souviendra, tu verras. J’en suis sûr. Même si je ne la lui joue plus jamais, il s’en souviendra,” fredonna t’il. </p><p>“Comment, par le pouvoir de l’amour ?” Murmura Gillian contre sa barbe de trois jour, l’embrassant tendrement. “Tu crois à ce genre de choses ?”</p><p>“Tu crois bien aux âmes sœurs,” répliqua Leonius en lui envoyant un clin d’œil. “Niveau supernaturel ça se pose là.”</p><p>“J’y crois parce que c’est vrai !” Protesta l’autre avec vigueur, le pointant d’un doigt accusateur. “On est âmes sœurs et c’est comme ça.”</p><p>“Heureusement que t’as tiré le gros lot alors, hein ?”</p><p>“J’te crève Leo. Promis j’le fais.”</p><p>“Oui oui,” acquiesça tranquillement son amant en l’embrassant à nouveau, éclatant de rire contre ses lèvres. “Moi aussi je t’aime.”</p><p>“Va me chercher des fraises,” râla Gillian en claquant son front sans beaucoup de force, l’air de la berceuse coincé dans sa tête. “J’ai faim de fraises.”</p><p>“Tu vas dégoûter notre enfant avant même qu’il y ait gouté,” protesta Leonius qui fit quand même l’effort de se lever. “Tu aurais pas vu Camillus en arrivant ?”</p><p>“Aelius ? Tu ne vas pas demander ça à Ael le pauvre, il était occupé !”</p><p>“Aelius Camilluuuus,” sifflota le dux en sortant sans lui porter attention, un sourire narquois collé au visage et les mains liées dans le dos, “où es-tuuu, ton chef a des ordres pour toiii !”</p><p>“Laisse le pauvre homme tranquille !”</p><p>“Aeliuuuuus !”</p><p>-</p><p>“Ah tiens, le bonjour gamin, ça va ?” Lança Caius en levant la main dans son habituel salut romain alors qu’il croisait Yvain dans une salle du château, étonné qu’il soit seul. “Tu joues du luth toi maintenant ?”</p><p>Le prince le dévisagea d’un air agacé avant de reprendre ce qu’il faisait, fredonnant sa chanson et ne lui rendant pas le bonjour. Le romain s’approcha avec curiosité, reconnaissant l’air joué par le plus jeune.</p><p>“Tu l’as appris où cette berceuse ?” </p><p>“Hein ?” S’énerva Yvain en s’arrêtant de jouer pour de bon, posant l’instrument à côté de lui et fixant Caius comme s’il avait la peste. “De quoi ?”</p><p>“Bah ouais. C’est une comptine de chez moi ça.”</p><p>“Mais vous êtes d’où ?”</p><p>Le légionnaire ouvrit bêtement la bouche et ne la referma que quelques secondes plus tard, prenant le temps d’enregistrer les paroles de l’autre et de digérer l’offense à son égard.</p><p>“Romain ! Je suis romain ! De Rome ! Sur le continent ! Vous êtes quand même fédérés !”</p><p>“J’sais pas c’que ça veut dire mais ça a l’air cool votre truc,” déclara platement le prince en haussant les épaules. “Moi c’est mon père qui me l’a apprise.”</p><p>“Que quoi—le seigneur Leodagan ?”</p><p>“C’est lui oui, qui d’autre ?”</p><p>“Mais pourquoi—je croyais qu’il pouvait pas nous saquer nous, les romains !”</p><p>Yvain fit la moue, très peu avancé et très peu intéressé par la conversation. </p><p>“Bah j’sais pas moi. Il nous la jouait à ma sœur et moi à l’époque selon mère. Elle m’a dit qu’il a dit qu’il tenait ça de sa mère. Moi j’m’en souviens pas parce que c’était quand on était tout bébés. Puis il dit qu’il sait pas en jouer et que les seuls instruments qui importent c’est ceux de torture.”</p><p>Caius rit pour lui même et lui rendit sa moue, haussant les épaules à son tour.</p><p>“Si tu le dis ! Bon j’te laisse. Gauvain est pas avec toi ?”</p><p>“Il arrive.”</p><p>Le romain hocha la tête et leva encore une fois la même en signe d’au revoir, laissant le prince baigner dans une profonde confusion.</p><p>Il n’y avait pas de paroles à la chanson selon sa mère, son père se contentait d’humer la mélodie et de jouer de l’instrument. Il ne la croyait pas spécialement, le roi de Carmelide semblait avoir une telle aversion pour ça...</p><p>Puis de la musique romaine quoi....ce serait le pom-pom.</p><p>Non sérieux, se dit Yvain alors que son ami arrivait et qu’il reprit son luth en main, c’était grave trop bizarre. Il devrait lui poser directement à la question un de ces jours, quitte à se prendre une tarte.</p><p>Pourquoi sa mère connaissait t’elle des comptines romaines ?</p><p>Ses questions s’évaporèrent au moment où Gauvain l’embrassa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Leodagan Cornelius Celsus.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“From Omertà to Du Mur d’Hadrien how well did Leodagan take the news”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ton père ?"</p><p>"Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait passer le bonjour ouais, voir comment j'm'en sors en seigneur breton."</p><p>"Mal, du coup."</p><p>"On se demande à cause de qui."</p><p>Caius envoya un sourire moqueur à Arthur alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les couloirs du château, en route pour la salle du trône. Le père du romain, Aelius Camillus, devait arriver cette après-midi là pour faire part de ses respects au roi. </p><p>"Je l'avais jamais vu quand on était à Rome," remarqua Arthur en accélérant le pas, dépassant son ami et arrivant près de la porte avant lui. "Ça fait bizarre de se dire que t'as des parents."</p><p>"J'ai juste lui," rectifia Caius en haussant les épaules, le suivant tranquillement. "Ma mère est morte en accouchant, je l'ai jamais connue."</p><p>"Merde, j'suis désolé—"</p><p>"C'est rien, va. Dis, elle pète la classe cette salle, je m'assoie où moi ?"</p><p>"Bonjour !"</p><p>Bohort trotta à leurs côtés d'un air ravi, souriant à Caius et lui disant à quel point il est content de rencontrer le père d'une si sympathique personne. Leodagan fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, chaudement vêtu d'un manteau rouge que personne ne l'avait vu porter jusque là et un torque doré encerclant son cou. Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et resta silencieux. Il n'avait aucune couronne qui enserrait son front.</p><p>Le chevalier vert avait entrevu Goustan qui rôdait dans les halls quelque heures plus tôt, ce qui lui permit de trouver une raison à l'expression si froide et réservée de l'autre homme.</p><p>"Pas besoin d'aussi bien vous saper, c'est que mon père," plaisanta l'ancien légionnaire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Bohort était à la droite d'Arthur et le roi de Carmelide se laissa retomber sur le trône à sa gauche, ce qui lui laissa le haut siège finement orné juste à côté du roi de Gaunes de libre. Il s'y installa sans trop réfléchir et attendit patiemment, nerveux de revoir son père après tant d'années. </p><p>Plusieurs paysans défilèrent pour les doléances jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes plantés devant la porte ne rentre dans la salle, sa lance plaquée contre lui et l'air plutôt embêté.</p><p>"C'est—c'est qu'on a un romain là, sire—"</p><p>"Est-ce qu'il a des yeux très très verts ?" L'interrompit Caius, se penchant très en avant. "Du genre, un peu trop verts pour qu'on se demande si c'est la vraie couleur ?"</p><p>"Euh—oui, enfin—"</p><p>"Non mais c'est mon père oui," acquiesça t'il, pinçant les lèvres. </p><p>"Faites le entrer," ordonna Arthur, claquant la langue d'agacement quand le garde lui lança un regard penaud. "Allez !"</p><p>Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent dans un claquement assourdissant alors qu'un homme relativement grand s’avança, remerciant les gardes d'un hochement de tête et souriant allègrement. Il posa un genou à terre devant le trône du roi de Bretagne, baissant le regard et jetant un coup d'œil discret à son fils. </p><p>"C'est un honneur d'enfin vous rencontrer, élu des Dieux. Je suis Aelius Camillus, ancien centurion aux ordres de—"</p><p>Il buta sur ses mots mais toussota, se rattrapant comme il put.</p><p>"Du dux bellorum au camp romain en Carmelide. Je veux vous remercier pour...pour mon fils."</p><p>"Relevez vous," approuva Arthur, hochant la tête avec fermeté. "De quel dux est-il question ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu aux ordres de Macrinus quand je m'y étais rendu."</p><p>Leodagan tiqua quand il leur rappela son ancien statut de chef de guerre romain. Putain, il ne pouvait vraiment pas les supporter ceux-là. </p><p>Le sourire d'Aelius vacilla quelques secondes, son regard se voilant alors qu'il épousseta son genou. </p><p>"Oh, non, cela remonte à bien plus longtemps, je suis un vieil homme à présent," rit il. "C'était avant lui et avant celui qui l'a précédé."</p><p>"Au lieu de nous faire jouer aux charades, peut-être que vous devriez juste lâcher son nom," s'agaça le roi de Carmelide d'un ton sec, jetant ensuite un regard à moitié désolé à Caius qui le dévisageait d'un air étonné. "De toute façon on était même pas nés à l'époque, on le connaît sûr'ment même pas."</p><p>"Le dux Cornelius Celsus," répondit Aelius en fixant Bohort avec une expression similaire à celle de son fils. "Il avait été appointé par Caesar lui même mais il n'est pas resté longtemps. Quelque chose comme trois ans."</p><p>"Cornelius Celsus....cela vient-il de la gens des Cornelia ?" demanda le roi de Gaunes, sincèrement surpris. "Celle à laquelle appartenait Scipio Africanus ?"</p><p>"Elle même," avoua le romain d'un air tendu, rassuré que personne ne se soit senti l'envie de relever le prénom manquant.</p><p>"J'connais que dalle aux romains," mentit Leodagan d'un ton morne, "mais z'avez pas ce truc là, la tria nomina ? Pourquoi z'en avez donné que deux ? S'il faisait partie des Cornelius c'était sûrement pas un affranchi," railla t'il en décroisant ses bras, ses mains aux nombreuses bagues laissant leurs éclats briller au soleil de l'après midi.</p><p>Aelius manqua de s'étrangler en apercevant celle à son index droit, longue et aux reflets dorés presque hypnotiques. Il leva enfin les yeux pour mieux le regarder et crut qu'il était en train de rêver : devant lui se tenait Leonius, son chef de guerre et ami, celui dont il avait partagé la couche et celui qui était mort dans ses bras. </p><p>La seule différence était que les yeux de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui étaient froids et dénués de lueur, que ses traits étaient plus durs et qu'il avait un âge que le dux n'avait jamais eu la chance d'atteindre. Ses boucles noires tombaient sur son front déparé de quelconque ornement, ce qui le prit par surprise : les deux autres nobles dans la pièce, le roi Arthur et l'homme en vert portaient une couronne en cuir ou en or, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui en pourpre. </p><p>"Vous—tout à fait, excusez mon erreur. Je vous demande pardon mais je ne suis pas sûr de qui...."</p><p>Il laissa traîner sa phrase en jetant alternativement un coup d'œil au roi de Gaunes et à l'homme aux yeux morts. </p><p>"Oh ! La faute est notre, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés," sourit le premier, révélant des pommettes évidentes. "Je suis Bohort de Gaunes, Bohort le Jeune, si vous ne voulez pas me confondre avec mon père. Roi de ce même territoire."</p><p>L'homme à la gauche d'Arthur se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, reportant son attention sur le torque avec lequel il se mit à jouer. </p><p>"Et celui-là qui apparement compte être chiant pour le reste de la journée," commença le roi de Bretagne en fronçant les sourcils et pointant son beau père du pouce, "c'est Leodagan de Carmelide, dites le Sanguinaire. Roi de Carmelide."</p><p>"C'est lui qui m'a proposé en premier de dé—deser—-enfin, tu vois. Puis Arturus—oui, pardon, Arthur—Arthur a aussi validé."</p><p>"Leodagan de Carmelide," répéta Aelius, fixant l'intéressé en espérant qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop stupide. "Vous êtes—"</p><p>"Vous devriez connaître pourtant, puisque vous étiez occupé à nous envahir," railla celui-ci en laissant sa main retomber sur l'accoudoir du trône. </p><p>"Comment va la reine ?" Demanda immédiatement le centurion, sa voix un peu trop aiguë pour que sa question soit naturelle. "Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis—"</p><p>"La reine ?"</p><p>"Vous connaissez Dame Seli ?" S'étonna Arthur, clignant lentement des yeux. "Mais elle était pas née..."</p><p>"Non, pas—qui est Dame Séli ? Je parlais de Gillian de Carmelide."</p><p>Leodagan entrouvrit légèrement la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ses doigts se fermèrent sous sa paume alors son corps entier se crispa. Arthur se tourna immédiatement vers lui, vite imité par Caius et Bohort, surpris par sa réaction.</p><p>"Qui—"</p><p>"Comment vous la connaissez ?" Demanda le roi de Carmelide d'une voix blanche, incapable de se retentir de jeter des coups d'œil alertés à la porte fermée de la salle. "Pourquoi vous la connaissez ?" Pressa t'il, la rage prenant petit à petit le dessus sur la panique.</p><p>"Elle—elle rendait visite au dux. Elle négociait les coups de notre camp avec lui, elle tentait de...de contenir la menace romaine."</p><p>"Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé," contra l'autre d'un ton glacial, plantant ses prunelles sombres dans celles émeraudes du centurion. Aelius réalisa que le fils de son ami avait cette même trace verdâtre autour de ses pupilles. "Vous mentez."</p><p>"La seule raison pour laquelle Rome n'a pas entièrement conquit la Carmelide est grâce à votre mère," expliqua t'il doucement, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant qu'on ne voudrait pas brusquer. "Ou à cause, ça dépend du point de vue."</p><p>"Ah mais Leonius !" S'écria soudainement Caius, tapant son poing contre la paume étendue de sa main. "Tu m'en avais parlé à un moment ! Si, Arthur, tu sais le dux un peu mythique, là !"</p><p>"Leonius Cornelius Celsus ?!" S'étouffa le roi de Bretagne en se retournant vers le père de son ami, les yeux ronds. "Vous déconnez j'espère ?! Z'étiez le second de CE dux là ?!"</p><p>"Je suis perdu," avoua Bohort, secouant la tête en soupirant. "Mes connaissances quant aux chefs militaires de Bretagne sont assez limitées...."</p><p>"Alors, comment va t'elle ?" Insista Aelius, focalisé sur l'homme en pourpre. "En tant que romain il m'avait semblé déplacé de vouloir prendre de ses nouvelles alors je n'ai plus trop été en contact avec elle...."</p><p>Le roi de Gaunes tourna lentement la tête vers son amant, se rappelant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu il n'y avait que quelques jours, avant que Goustan n'arrive. L'autre lui avait raconté la mort tragique de sa mère et n'avait toujours pas pu se débarrasser du sang sur ses mains, dans l'amande sur sa langue. Il savait qu'il était mal à l'aise et aurait voulu l'aider cependant—la présence de son père entre les murs de la forteresse l'en empêchait.</p><p>"Alors je—"</p><p>"Elle est morte," cracha Leodagan, la voix dure et sans un seul tremblement. "Il y a très longtemps de ça. J'avais treize ans. Vous avez raté votre chance de lui causer à nouveau."</p><p>Ce fut au tour du père de Caius de perdre ses couleurs, vacillant et reculant de quelques pas. Arthur et l'ancien légionnaire blanchirent aussi nettement, la bouche en coeur.</p><p>"Comment cela...—"</p><p>"Écoutez, je sais pas pourquoi vous la connaissiez et pourquoi vous l'appréciez autant mais elle est morte et c'est comme ça. Maintenant vous m'excuserez, hein," le roi de Carmelide se leva et frotta machinalement l'index et le pouce de sa main droite entre eux, agacé par la sensation du sang poisseux et chaud. "J'ai rien d'autre à faire ici, moi. Amusez vous bien," ricana t'il, passant à côté d'Aelius et lui lançant un regard meurtrier.</p><p>C'était donc lui le fils de Leonius et de Gillian ?Le fils qu'ils voulaient élever à Gaunes, celui à qui son ami était sensé apprendre à jouer du luth ? Celui à qui sa mère voulait inculquer l'amour des arts ? C'était ça qu'il était devenu ? Leodagan le Sanguinaire ? </p><p>"Ce midi vous ne dînez à ma table," lui rappela Arthur en portant une main à sa bouche. "Vous vous souvenez ? Je pense pas que votre père soit ravi sinon," déclara t'il, pointant le reste des personnes dans la salle. "Donc j'espère que vous êtes content, cette fois."</p><p>"Bouffer avec les deux seuls romains du château plutôt qu'avec lui ? Ça va gueuler, vous voulez qu'il les bute au dessus du dessert ou quoi ?" Se moqua son beau père sans se retourner, les portes s'entrouvrant devant lui. "Je lui dirai mais venez pas vous plaindre s'il le prend mal," conclut il, haussant les épaules et sortant de la salle.</p><p>Trois romains, techniquement, rectifia le centurion, soudainement pris d'une vague de mélancolie. Trois romains.</p><p>"Et pour vous répondre sire Bohort," reprit il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, "Leonius était un grand ami à moi lorsque nous étions en poste avancé. Il était un meneur de génie, j'ai rarement croisé des gens avec autant de...comment, autant de charisme que lui."</p><p>"Il n'est plus...?"</p><p>"Il est mort au combat, non ?" Compléta Caius en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. "La dernière bataille, c'est ça ? C'est à partir de là que ce camp a plus réussi à avancer vers la Carmelide." </p><p>"Je me souviens encore que ce pauvre Macrinus l'avait dans l'os," rit légèrement le roi de Bretagne.</p><p>"Leonius, ce n'est pas très courant comme prénom !" Remarqua l'homme en vert avec un sourire, croisant les jambes. "On retrouve le thème du lion."</p><p>"Il avait un luth avec une tête de lion sur la rosace," soupira Aelius en grimaçant, se rappelant de ses séances de musique avec affection.</p><p>"Un l—"</p><p>Arthur se tut soudainement, Caius planta ses yeux au sol en se remémorant Yvain et sa berceuse et il sembla à Bohort qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.</p><p>"Que—? Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" S'inquiéta le centurion, jaugeant les expression des trois hommes et fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre."</p><p>"Un luth doré avec une tête de lion aux crocs aiguisés, c'est cela ?" Demanda le roi de Gaunes d'une voix tremblante, son sourire l'étant tout autant. "Avec des clés en ivoire d'éléphant."</p><p>"Comment vous—"</p><p>"Yvain le traîne souvent avec lui," murmura son fils, sans décoller son regard des dalles. </p><p>"Yvain ?"</p><p>"Le fils de Leodagan."</p><p>-</p><p>Il n'avait toujours pas faim. Son train de vie en temps normal n'était de toute façon pas très différent, il mangeait pour quatre aux banquets puis laissait couler quelques jours avec un bout de pain ici, de la viande part là. Ils n'avaient pas toujours le temps de faire des repas complets lorsqu'ils étaient en campagnes non plus, Kaamelott et son propre château étaient les seuls endroits où il mangeait régulièrement et où il y prenait plaisir.</p><p>L'amande n'était pas passée et le retour de son père n'arrangeait rien. Le déjeuner à la table du roi approchait et il ne savait pas comment Goustan allait réagir. </p><p>"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à traîner les pieds ?" Lança justement celui-ci en arrivant à ses côtés, claquant une main pesante derrière son crâne. "Il est où l'autre tafiole qui vous sert de souverain, là ?"</p><p>"On va pas bouffer à sa table, ce midi," l’informa son fils en s'écartant légèrement, liant ses mains dans son dos. "Il est occupé avec quelqu'un, le paternel d'un autre type, de Caius, et le seigneur Bohort."</p><p>"Que du beau monde," ironisa Goustan en se mettant en marche, ses yeux bleus et vifs le transperçant avec une lucidité inattendue. "C'est le repas des tarlouzes ! Ah vraiment, je sais pas comment Bohort peut supporter que son fils soit devenu un tel dégénéré, il était pas trop dégueu pourtant lui, quand il était roi ! Dîner avec des romains plutôt qu'avec ses sujets....c'est quand même dégueulasse."</p><p>Leodagan ne trouva pas nécessaire de relever. Ses lèvres lui brûlaient presque aussi fort que la honte qui s'était fait une place de choix dans un coin de son cerveau, un coin qui menaçait de l'envahir complètement. Être avec Bohort quand son père n'était pas là était une chose, assumer ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre quand l'ancien roi de Carmelide se lançait dans de tels discours en était une autre. </p><p>La porte de la salle de repas lui bloqua le passage alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait faillit marcher en plein dedans, trop pris dans ses pensées et dans son espèce de dégoût envers lui même pour la remarquer.</p><p>"Vous êtes beurré ou quoi ?" S'étonna son père en haussant un sourcil, entrant en premier dans la pièce. "Venez un peu par là, qu'on leur apprenne à qui ils ont à faire."</p><p>Arthur, Bohort, Caius et son père y étaient déjà assis et ces deux derniers avaient pris place là où Goustan et son fils auraient dû siéger.</p><p>"Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!," lança justement le premier en les laissant s'assoir, trop surpris pour les arrêter. "Attendez nan mais je rêve—"</p><p>"Aelius Camillus," déclara lentement l'ancien roi de Carmelide, regardant l'homme aux yeux très verts d'un air moqueur. "Dites, je sais que vous vous voulez un type 'progressiste,' hein, pour pas dire pédale," railla t'il, donnant un léger coup de coude à un Leodagan qui sourit à moitié, "mais accueillir un romain non—deux romains !" s'écria t'il, remarquant Caius, "avouez qu'c'est quand même gros."</p><p>"J'estime que je peux inviter qui je souhaite à ma table," répondit froidement Arthur en prenant un radis, le brisant en deux d'un geste sec. "Vous vous connaissez."</p><p>Aelius soutenait le regard de Goustan alors qu'une rage pure prenait naissance dans le bas de son ventre, une rage qui remontait dan son cou et sur son visage, un haine qui faisait ressortir la veine sur sa tempe et sur ses mains. </p><p>Il était face à face au meurtrier de Leonius.</p><p>"On peut dire ça."</p><p>"Difficile d'oublier le visage du type qui était fou de colère quand j'ai planté mon épée dans le torse de-son-pe-tit co-pain," rit l'homme aux yeux, détachant chaque mot avec soin. "Il vous en a parlé ? Le dux de l'époque, un certain Cornelius truc. Mort au combat et grâce à qui ? Grâce à moi !"</p><p>Il se tourna vers son fils avec un sourire ravi, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci ne l'acclame avec la même ardeur. Leodagan se contenta de touiller sans grand appétit dans une assiette, les yeux baissés. Il n'était pas sensé être là, ça commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder tout ça.</p><p>"Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne félicites même pas ton vieux père ?"</p><p>"On a tous buté du romain ici," maugréa t'il , haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé. "Vous voulez quoi, une médaille ?"</p><p>"Alors non, euh, pas tous," répliqua Caius d'un ton froid, coupant son bout de viande. "Certains d'entre nous étaient surtout spécialisés dans la mise à mort de bretons. Entre autres."</p><p>"Très bien, on est faits pour s'entendre, pourquoi ne pas rester ça de suite alors ?" Gronda Goustan en reposant son os dans une assiette, essuyant sa bouche barbouillée de gras de revers de la main. "Juste pour voir ce que vous valez."</p><p>"Ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là," contra fermement Bohort, assis directement à la droite d'Arthur. "Seigneur Goustan, je vous prierais de mieux vous comporter envers les invités de notre roi."</p><p>"Déjà, j'estime que les pédales n'ont pas à me causer."</p><p>Chaque personne dans la pièce sauf lui se tendit.</p><p>"Ensuite, invités quels invités, hein ? Ces deux lopettes de romains qu'ont rien à faire là ? Ah c'est sûr que c'est du gratin votre truc !"</p><p>"C'est bon, père," coupa Leodagan avec un soupira las, levant une main devant lui. "Si vous voulez vous friter avec eux grand bien vous fasse, mais attendez au moins qu'il soit sortis de table."</p><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là de toute façon, hein ?"</p><p>Aelius regardait alternativement Goustan et son fils, ravi de ne constater aucune ressemblance physique mais alarmé par celles, caractérielles, un peu trop présentes.</p><p>"Votre fils, voyez," commença Caius en esquissant un sourire forcé, "m'avait offert la possibilité de devenir seigneur breton si je quittais mes troupes. J'l'ai fait alors me voilà."</p><p>Le roi aux yeux clairs se tourna vers son héritier d'un air outré, laissant retomber la feuille de chou qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres.</p><p>"Vous aviez promis quoi ?" Fuma t'il, décidé à recevoir des explications. "Vous avez complètement perdu la tête, c'est ça ?! Faire un pacte avec l'ennemi !"</p><p>Il leva la main du même geste que le roi de Carmelide le faisait souvent lorsque ses propres enfants l'agaçaient, le poussant à sursauter légèrement, se reculant comme par réflexe.</p><p>"Des tartes ! Mieux, des coups de bûches, comme à l'époque !" S'écria t'il, le foudroyant du regard en laissant retomber son bras.</p><p>"J'ai poussé un légionnaire à déserter, je rends plutôt service pour le coup," protesta Leodagan en le fixant de haut en bas, le regard incertain. </p><p>"Déserteur ou non, il reste romain !"</p><p>"Oh, c'est vrai que vous nous détestez," sourit Aelius en plantant son couteau dans son bout de viande, se penchant à peine en avant. "Je suppose que vous l'avez mal prit alors, hein ? Dites, vous êtes fils unique ?" Demanda t'il en reportant son attention sur le roi de Carmelide, pointant son menton vers lui.</p><p>"Ne lui répondez pas."</p><p>"Ouais. Seul héritier au trône. Pourquoi ?"</p><p>"Je vous ai dit de ne pas lui RÉPONDRE !" S'emporta Goustan en envoyant valser une assiette à quelques centimètres du visage du centurion, celui-ci l'évitant d'un mouvement habile. "Ça vous TUERAIT DE M'ÉCOUTER ?!"</p><p>"Et votre mère...et Gillian est morte quand vous aviez treize ans. Ça vous a rendu fou, pas vrai ?" Continua le père de Caius, jetant un coup d'œil désintéressé au plat. "De voir que votre seul fils....c'était lui."</p><p>"Vous voyez là en revanche je sens comme une petite pique à mon égard et j'apprécie moyen," s'énerva à son tour Leodagan, s'agitant sur son siège. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, elle vous revient pas ma tronche ?"</p><p>"Vous allez tous vous calmer," trancha sèchement Arthur en tapant du poing sur la table, modérant Caius et Leodagan mais absolument pas leurs pères. "Je vous vire de la table tous les quatre. Je vous jure je le fais. Je finirai ce repas en tête à tête avec Bohort qui est visiblement la seule personne SENSÉE ici et ce sera très bien ainsi." </p><p>"Il a tué Leonius," cracha Aelius, se yeux verts perdant leur bonté. "Et il ose me sourire et en être fier."</p><p>"Vous êtes des romains, vous vouliez prendre mon pays," le rebuta Goustan avec la même hilarité, pointant son couteau dans sa direction. "C'est un crime maintenant de défendre son territoire quand on est roi ?"</p><p>"De quel droit appelez vous ma mère par son prénom ?" Gronda son fils, son expression tout aussi meurtrière. "De quel droit parlez vous d'elle ?!"</p><p>"Vous avez toujours son luth," lui répondit le centurion d'un ton plaidant, tentant de s'attirer sa faveur. "Le luth de Gillian, vous l'avez donné à votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?!"</p><p>"Pour m'en débarrasser," pesta Leodagan, le goût de l'amande amère lui donnant petit à petit la nausée, ses effluves plus présentes que jamais. "La musique n'a pas sa place en Carmelide ! C'est des activités de tapettes qui ont rien à foutre chez moi !"</p><p>"Dommage que votre fils soit si talentueux alors," ironisa Bohort, heurté à chaque nouveau mot que l'autre prononçait.</p><p>"J'aurais dû le brûler ce foutu luth," tempêta l'autre en le fusillant du regard, l'éclat doré introuvable dans ses iris opaques. "J'aurais dû le brûler le jour où elle est morte."</p><p>"Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est que votre PROBLÈME ?!" Hurla Arthur, claquant sa paume contre le bois. "Vous avez décidé de me faire CHIER aujourd'hui hein ?!"</p><p>"C'est deux romains qui rencontrent un breton," commença Caius d'une voix chantante, plantant son regard dans celui de Leodagan. "Ou trois...."</p><p>"Il est où le troisième que je le dérouille ?" Tonna Goustan, une cruche vide de vin dans la main. "C'pas vous là, hein ?" Demanda t'il en se tournant vers le roi de Bretagne qui avait froncé les sourcils et qui allait dégainer sa dague.</p><p>"Uther Pendragon et Ygerne de Tintagel, non y a pas plus Breton," se moqua celui-ci d'un ton venimeux, suivant le regard de son ami.</p><p>Bohort fit de même et chaque paire d'œil se posa sur le roi de Carmelide, sauf celle de son père qui fixait toujours Aelius.</p><p>"J'aimerais lui parler en priver," demanda le père de Caius d'une voix douce, se tournant vers Arthur. "S'il vous plaît."</p><p>Celui-ci le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes avant d'obtempérer, signifiant à Bohort et Caius de le suivre alors qui se levait de table, leur jetant un dernier regard inquiet. </p><p>"Vous allez vite me gaver," menaça à son tour Leodagan, perdu et ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'attention était portée sur lui. "Qu'est-ce que c'est votre problème ?! Comment vous savez pour le luth, hein ?!"</p><p>"Messire Goustan de Carmelide ne vous l'a jamais dit alors, hein," murmura le centurion, plus triste qu'enragé. L'homme devant lui, l'homme devant lui il l'avait connu alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né, il avait célébré le choix de son prénom avec ses parents un soir d'hiver, il avait prié pour qu'il ait un bon futur. </p><p>Et le voici, le voici cruel et endurci, le voici en pourpre, comme Leonius, sa bague à son doigt. </p><p>"ME DIRE QUOI, MERDE ?!" S'époumona le roi de Carmelide, se tournant vers son père et lui lançant un regard confus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, je bite rien à ses conneries, putain."</p><p>"Que vous êtes un bâtard," compléta tranquillement Aelius, retirant son couteau avec ce même calme. "Vous ne comprenez pas ? Regardez ses yeux. Bleus. Comme ceux de votre mère mais en moins beaux. Blond. Les cheveux raides. Comment voulez vous qu'il ait enfanté un enfant brun aux yeux noirs, qui plus est aux cheveux bouclés ?"</p><p>"Qu'est-ce que vous—"</p><p>"Dites lui," tourmenta le centurion à l'attention de Goustan. "Dites lui comment il est né. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?"</p><p>"Vous racontez n'importe quoi, je sais parfaitement qui est mon père, c'est lui !" Protesta Leodagan qui sentait la pièce tanguer sous ses pieds, qui voyait le sang brûlant couler le long de son visage jusqu'au sol et qui retenait des remontées de bile depuis le début du repas. "Vous êtes qui pour savoir—"</p><p>"Ta salope de mère s'est tapé un romain," lâcha alors son père. "Cette foutue GROGNASSE !" </p><p>"Père—"</p><p>"Et vous l'aidiez pas vrai," continua Goustan en pointant Aelius d'un index tremblant de rage, "vous et sa putain de nourrice ! Vous l'escortiez, hein, pour aller voir ce connard...."</p><p>"Père, de qui parlez v—"</p><p>"Mais de Leonius bien sûr !" Cria le romain avec un éclat de rire sans joie, écartant les bras. "Vous n'aviez pas compris ?! Leonius Cornelius Celsus. Le Dux Bellorum maudit, celui-là même !"</p><p>Le roi de Carmelide se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la table, plaquant une main contre sa bouche et respirant de plus en plus fort, sa bague semblant consumer la chair de ses doigts. Ses yeux ne se décollaient pas du bois sombre et lorsqu'il les ferma, des images dont il n'avait pas souvenir empestèrent son esprit. Sa mère qui hurlait de douleur, sa robe intacte teintée d'un rouge tournant déjà au marron. Elle tenait le corps d'un homme dans ses bras, mais il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son visage. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et il portait une tenue pourpre—ou alors était-ce son sang ? Sa première réaction fut de penser—</p><p>C'est moi ? </p><p>L'homme, le cadavre que sa mère berçait entre ses sanglots hystériques avait encore les yeux ouverts. Ses iris étaient d'un splendide doré où se mêlait un trait de vert, deux grains de beauté tâchant sa joue.</p><p>"C'est moi."</p><p>Un cri.</p><p>Leonius.</p><p>Leodagan serra les dents et rouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans la pièce, son père et Aelius de nouveau entourés par Arthur et Caius qui les sortaient, il ne remarqua même pas Bohort qui s'approchait de lui à petit pas.</p><p>“Leodag—"</p><p>"Ne TOUCHEZ PAS !" Aboya t'il, s'écartant de lui comme s'il l'avait coupé.</p><p>"Vous n'allez pas bien, s'il vous p—"</p><p>"Je veux pas vous voir," lâcha t'il d'une voix terrifiée, fixant la porte par laquelle était sorti Goustan. "Ne vous approchez pas de moi. C'est quoi ces conneries, hein ?!"</p><p>"Seigneur Leodagan, vous êtes en état de choc, c'est normal si vous—"</p><p>"Je suis pas le fils d'un romain," déclara le roi d'un ton résolu. "Mon père c'est Goustan de Carmelide. Je suis pas le fils d'un romain," répéta t'il, son ton plus suppliant qu'autre chose. "Ma mère m'aurait jamais—"</p><p>"S'il vous plaît, vous n'allez vraiment pas bien—"</p><p>"Me touchez pas. Me touchez pas où il vous tuera. Dégagez. Revenez quand il sera plus là. Vous pouvez pas être là." </p><p>Bohort n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de le prendre dans ses bras. Goustan ne lui faisait pas peur, il ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que de la haine et du dégoût—mais ce n'était pas le cas de Leodagan. Leodagan était incapable de bouger et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux à cause de son père.</p><p>"D'accord. Mais je suis là si vous avez besoin de moi."</p><p>"J'ai pas—j'ai besoin de personne.”</p><p>Leur échange avait un amer goût de déjà-vu.</p><p>Le roi de Carmelide le contourna en prenant soit de ne même pas l’effleurer, sortant de la pièce en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s’écrouler. Goustan était planté à quelques mètres de lui, bloquant son passage. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de devoir passer par lui pour aller dans sa chambre, pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ? Il était roi. Il était grand, adulte, il était en position de supériorité, il ne pouvait rien lui faire, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver et il était en sécurité. Il y avait Arthur qui le retenait par le poignet et Bohort juste derrière lui, Aelius et Caius étaient à son opposé et ne disaient pas mot.</p><p>Il était planté au milieu du couloir, sans savoir où aller et quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas aller vers sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas aller de l’autre côté—il était bloqué. </p><p>Pire.</p><p>Il était pris au piège.</p><p>“Dégagez,” réussit-il à articuler en feignant l’agacement, espérant que ce soit suffisant pour duper Goustan. "Vous êtes sur mon ch'min. Poussez vous."  </p><p>“Vous osez me parler sur ce ton ?”</p><p>“Vous me cassez les couilles, mais alors violent. Si j’vous dis de foutre le camp vous le faites, point barre. J’ai plus d’comptes à vous rendre. Dé-ga-gez,” gronda Leodagan, serrant le poing. Si ça continuait il tuerait quelqu’un. Il ne savait pas qui mais ça arriverait. Sûr. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Sur quelque chose. Sur quelqu’un. </p><p>L’ancien roi de Carmelide était trop surpris par ses paroles pour riposter, se laissant dépasser par son successeur sans même se battre. </p><p>“Vous la ramenez encore et je vous fous aux geôles,” lâcha Arthur, laissant retomber le poignet de l’autre d’un geste brut. Il le regarda s’éloigner en bousculant Aelius. “Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez dit bon sang ?!” S’écria t’il ensuite, se tournant vers celui-ci. “J’avais jamais vu mon beau père dans un état pareil.”</p><p>“Ce n’est pas à nous de l’apprendre en premier,” le coupa Bohort d’une voix douce, les mots de son amant tournant en boucle dans sa tête.</p><p>Je suis pas le fils d’un romain. Je suis pas le fils d’un romain. Je suis pas...—</p><p>Trois romains, Caius soupira pour lui même, suivant du regard le chemin par lequel s’était éloigné Leodagan. Il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir le lien plus tôt : le dux légendaire en Carmelide, celui qui était mort sur le sol breton, celui dont les échos de rumeurs de fonds de tavernes racontaient qu’il allait trahir Caesar.</p><p>“J’avoue que j’ai plus très faim,” soupira t’il alors, secouant la tête. </p><p>“Je vais vous montrer vos chambres,” proposa son ami, menant le chemin. “Bohort, ça va aller pour vous ?”</p><p>“Tout va bien,” mentit il, les saluant dun bref geste de la main avant de se retourner, disparaissant au coin d’un mur.</p><p>“Lui et le p’tit,” commença lentement Aelius, prenant toutes ses précautions. “Ils ont l’air proches.”</p><p>“Le ‘p’tit’ ?” </p><p>“Leodagan.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Ils sont ensemble non ?” Demanda son fils en baissant le ton. “Quoiqu’ils s’évitent ce moment.”</p><p>“C’est parce que Goustan est là,” ironisa Arthur, suivant un long couloir vide aux murs parsemé de lampes. “Vous l’avez rencontré. Vous savez ce qu’il pense de ça.”</p><p>“Quand même, moi j’suis surpris. J’veux dire....je pensais...savez. Il est pas méchant avec moi comme j’l’ai vu avec d’autres m’enfin, je le pensais pas...”</p><p>“De toute façon nous n’avons pas à avoir d’avis dessus,” le réprimanda son père. “Bohort est le roi de Gaunes, c’est cela ?”</p><p>“Oui, pourquoi ?” S’étonna l’autre souverain, se tournant vers lui. </p><p>“Je m’en veux d’avoir perdu mon calme. Il faudrait que je m’explique avec le p’tit, tout ça est de ma faute....”</p><p>“Pas quand il est dans cet état,” le prévint Arthur d’un ton inquiet. “Ce serait vraiment une idée de merde. Qui sait comment il est en train de se calmer.”</p><p>-</p><p>Trois chaises, le bureau et un nombre inquiétant de verres. Voilà comment Leodagan était en train de se calmer, en balançant au sol tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main, un frisson de jouissance malsaine parcourant tout son corps lorsque le bruit clair de leurs éclats retentissait. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait que c’était des os qui se brisaient, les os de ceux qu’il haïssait, les os d’ombres difformes et sans visages. </p><p>Un pied de table rompit sous la pression de ses mains, des échardes s’infiltrant sous sa peau sans qu’il n’y prête attention, sa botte tapant dans un meuble qu’il ne reconnut même pas, seulement satisfait de le voir s’écrouler et s’écraser contre les dalles glaciales.</p><p>Il avait arrêté de penser, de réfléchir ou de ressentir. Quelque chose le consumait et c’était bien trop inexplicable pour qu’il n’ait le temps de s’arrêter pour former une pensée cohérente—une rage pétrifiante s’était emparée de lui, cette même rage l’avait rendu indifférent au goût sur sa langue et atrophié au point où la douleur dans sa poitrine lui semblait inexistante. </p><p>Je suis pas romain, lui hurlait t’elle, symphonie aux harmonies rythmées par les sons de poings contre un mur, inlassables et inarrêtables. Je suis pas un bâtard. JE SUIS PAS UN BÂTARD !</p><p>Bâtard et fils de romain, répétait son dégoût à la voix bien plus cristalline, se faufilant entre les échos des chocs. Fils de celui en charge de raser le royaume sur lequel tu règnes. </p><p>Il imagina sa mère, cette femme qu’il avait tant aimée et admirée. Il l’imagina dans la tente de ce général, il l’imagina lui sourire comme elle lui souriait, se penchant pour l’embrasser alors que leur forteresse prenait feu, le brasier à peine comparable à l’amour qui les consumait. Son index droit envoya une décharge d’une puissance qui le fit mettre un genou à terre, étouffant un cri de douleur alors qu’il rabattait sa main contre son torse. </p><p>Un homme plus jeune que lui lui faisait face, tout de rouge vêtu. À la droite de sa ceinture pendait un glaive sorti de son étui, sa pointe aiguisée malgré qu’elle soit intacte. Il mit quelques temps à comprendre qu’il lui souriait. </p><p>Le soldat romain dégaina son arme et le roi de Carmelide redoubla de douleur, serrant son poing, incapable de retirer sa bague.</p><p>Il sentit quelque chose l’effleurer et passer près de lui, il releva la tête pour voir que c’était un enfant plutôt petit, pas plus vieux que cinq ans et aux cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés. Il sauta dans les bras de l’homme et logea sa tête dans son cou, rapidement rejoint par sa mère. Par sa mère. </p><p>Le soldat souriait aux deux nouvelles personnes à présent, son attention n’était plus portée sur lui. </p><p>C’est injuste, voulut il hurler, sa tête pressée contre le sol et les dents serrées pour contenir le mal qui l’habitait. C’est injuste, pourquoi je n’ai pas eu ça ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour ne pas avoir eu le droit d’avoir ça ? Pourquoi vous me l’avez prise et pourquoi vous m’avez laissé avec lui ? J’étais qu’un gosse, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Est-ce que je le méritais tant que ça ? Hein ? </p><p>Oh maintenant oui, il voulait bien admettre qu’il méritait toutes les punitions qu’on voudrait bien lui infliger, trop de temps était passé et il avait bien trop entaché sa conscience sans même le réaliser—mais il n’était qu’un enfant, à l’époque. Il n’était qu’un enfant et tout ce qu’il demandait c’était de la douceur et de l’amour, c’était trop, c’est ça ? C’était trop alors on le lui avait retiré ? Il n’y avait jamais eu droit alors quoi, ses enfants non plus ? C’était ça le cycle infernal dont il ne pouvait se défaire ?</p><p>La douleur à son index disparut et il était de retour dans sa chambre, il était de retour au milieu de ce fantastique carnage. La pièce était rouge, les murs l’étaient tout aussi et la couleur ne voulait pas partir, elle l’aveuglait même derrière ses paupières. </p><p>Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que sa respiration était trop forte et qu’elle bloquait tous les autres bruits, alors il n’entendit pas les pas qui s’approchaient, la porte qui s’entrouvrit et le léger cri qui retentit. </p><p>Deux bras passèrent autour de son torse pris d’un brasier et le pressèrent contre quelqu’un, alors il ferma les yeux et s’y agrippa d’une main avec tout l’abandon du monde, l’autre couvrant son visage et le tâchant de la peinture de la guerre qu’il menait contre lui même. </p><p>“Est-ce que tu le vois enfin ?” Supplia t’il, laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. “Est-ce que toi aussi tu vois le sang, Bohort ?”</p><p>“Je le vois. Il y en a de partout, pourquoi y en a t’il autant ?” S’étrangla l’autre homme en retenant un sanglot, se détachant de lui pour prendre ses mains dans ses siennes, contemplant ses jointures rouges et blanches, violacées et bleutées, brûlantes et cadavériques. “Leodagan, qu’est-ce que tu as fais...?”</p><p>“C’était ça ou je butais quelqu’un,” répondit le roi de Carmelide avec un sourire, essuyant le sang qui barbouillait son menton comme l’avait fait Goustan quelques heures plus tôt. “Je me défoule ! Je me défoule parce que je peux rien faire d’autre. Il ment, hein ? Je suis pas vraiment le fils du dux. Je suis pas un—“</p><p>Il éclata d’un rire gras et remplit de dégoût, saisissant Bohort par les épaules. </p><p>“Je suis pas un bâtard. Je suis—merde, RÉPONDS MOI ! JE SUIS PAS UN BÂTARD ! JE SUIS PAS ROMAIN !” Hurla t’il en repassant au tutoiement, le secouant brusquement. “C’est faux, c’est faux c’est FAUX !”</p><p>“Je suis désolé je—je n’en sais rien. Je ne sais pas, Leodagan, je suis désolé,” balbutia Bohort en éclatant en sanglots. Il y avait comme une odeur sucrée dans la pièce. Une odeur tellement sucrée qu’elle en devenait écoeurante. </p><p>“Je suis pas un bâtard, je suis pas le fils d’un romain,” répétait le roi d’une voix incertaine, rouvrant des yeux aux bords brillants. “C’est pas vrai.” </p><p>Il enfouit sa tête contre le torse du plus jeune et cessa de se battre contre les larmes. Son corps entier tremblait et il pleura honteusement, il pleura et oublia que Goustan était encore à Kaamelott. Il pleura sa mère et il pleura ce qu’il n’aurait jamais. Son enfance perdue et celle qu’on lui avait arrachée. </p><p>Il fallait qu’il parle à Aelius Camillus.</p><p>-</p><p>“Me voir ?” S’étonna le centurion en se retournant, assis sur la bordure de son lit. “Comment....comment va t’il ? Depuis il y a...ah, cinq jours à présent ? Comment vont ses cicatrices ?”</p><p>“Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre et ne veut pas qu’on l’approche. Il a insisté pour vous parler en privé mais s’il vous plaît....”</p><p>Bohort humecta ses lèvres et secoua doucement la tête.</p><p>“Ménagez le.”</p><p>“Je suis désolé de m’être emporté la dernière fois...”</p><p>“Goustan est reparti en voyage en Armorique, Dame Séli et ses enfants sont en Pictavie alors il a sauté sur l’occasion. Il est bien trop épuisé pour s’en prendre à vous, de toute façon,” l’informa le chevalier vert, légèrement acide. </p><p>Leodagan rentra dans la chambre à ce moment là, semblant effectivement à bout et de larges cernes sombres couronnant le bas de ses yeux. Il effleura le bras de Bohort en guise de remerciement et le regarda sortir, sans un mot.</p><p>“Je t’en prie—pardon, je vous en prie. Asseyez vous,” le pria Aelius d’une voix douce, désignant une chaise vacante. </p><p>“C’est bon. Tutoyez moi. Je suis même plus à ça près,” railla l’autre en prenant place, caressant ses jointures d’un air agacé. “Expliquez moi. Tout ça.”</p><p>“Votre....la liaison de Gillian et de votre—ton père ?”</p><p>“Ça.” </p><p>“Elle l’a rencontré alors qu’il venait d’arriver,” commença Aelius, souriant doucement. “Elle lui avait cassé le nez un peu après.”</p><p>“Cassé le nez.” </p><p>“Je n’étais pas avec eux dans la tente mais Leonius a saigné pendant une bonne heure. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela a commencé mais tout ce que j’ai compris c’est qu’ils étaient très amoureux.” </p><p>Une ombre passa sur son visage, une ombre que Leodagan choisit d’ignorer. </p><p>“Ton père—ton géniteur, si tu préfères,” se corrigea t’il, remarquant l’expression heurtée du plus jeune, “et ta mère n’avaient pas prévu...ils ne t’avaient pas prévus. Il m’a fait part de tout cela le soir avant la bataille durant laquelle il a perdu la vie. Mais tu étais là et...il m’a dit qu’ils étaient fous de joie.”</p><p>“Je ne comprends pas.”</p><p>“Comment cela ?”</p><p>Leodagan fronçait les sourcils et peinait à dissimuler sa confusion. </p><p>“Je suis un homme. Bâtard ou non j’aurais pu être en ligne pour être un hériter, si jamais mon père n’avait pas d’autre fils. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils étaient si heureux ?”</p><p>“Gil n’a jamais laissé Goustan la toucher.”</p><p>Le roi tiqua à l’utilisation du surnom.</p><p>“Quoi qu’il arrive il s’était enfermé dans une cage sans possibilités d’héritier légitime.”</p><p>“Il l’aurait forcée. Évidemment qu’il l’aurait forcée,” répliqua Leodagan, et soudainement il avait envie de vomir. Ça le dégoûtait. “Il aurait tué pour un héritier légitime.”</p><p>“Elle est morte. Évidemment qu’il a tué. Leonius et Gillian voulaient s’enfuir, tu sais. Ils s’étaient mariés en secret....ils voulaient fuir sur le continent, dans la famille de ta mère.”</p><p>“Ma mère était de Carmelide.”</p><p>“Son père venait de Gaunes.”</p><p>Ces mots figèrent le roi sur place.</p><p>“Mais je crois que—je crois que Leonius a compris que ce ne serait pas possible. Il l’a compris quand il a remis sa bague à Gillian.”</p><p>Leodagan leva sa main droite couverte de bandages, seul son bijou aux reflex dorés couronnant son index. </p><p>“Alors elle était à lui. Ma mère m’a dit qu’elle me protégerait. C’est ce qu’elle m’a dit sur son lit de mort.”</p><p>“C’est une bague magique,” expliqua Aelius en hochant la tête, son sourire grandissant. “Tu ne t’en es jamais rendu compte ?”</p><p>“J’étais sensé ?”</p><p>Le centurion ramassa un gobelet en bois qui traînait sur le sol et se leva, se reculant de sorte à être aussi loin de l’autre que possible.</p><p>“Effleure la,” lui indiqua t’il, faisant un geste dans sa direction. “De l’autre main, de celle-ci, comme tu veux.”</p><p>“Quoi ?”</p><p>“Je vais te lancer ce verre. Effleure la.”</p><p>“Hé, attendez, qu’est-ce que v—“</p><p>Même avec son âge avancé, Aelius décocha son projectile avec une puissance et force qui étonnèrent Leodagan, celui-ci ayant à peine le temps de s’exécuter, fermant les yeux et plissant son nez, un bras devant le visage et attendant un choc qui n’arriva jamais.</p><p>Le verre était retombé au sol en plusieurs centaines de morceaux, une barrière à la fois translucide et brilliant de mille feux de dressant devant lui. </p><p>“C’est quoi ce bordel ?”</p><p>“C’est un bouclier,” compléta Aelius, visiblement ravi. “Il suffit de la re-toucher pour le faire disparaître.”</p><p>Le plus jeune fit comme on lui dit et sa protection se dématerialisa bel et bien. Il fixa les éclats de bois puis sa bague puis encore le bois. </p><p>“Ah bah putain. Le nombre de fois que je la fait tourner, jamais de votre magie qu’est apparue,” remarqua t’il, le sourcil haussé.</p><p>“Tu la portes lors de combats ?”</p><p>“Non.”</p><p>“Voilà pourquoi. Il faut que tu aies explicitement envie de te protéger de quelque chose, c’est son seul but.”</p><p>Leodagan releva les yeux et se tut quelques instants, comme plongé dans ses pensées.</p><p>“Ce dont je veux me protéger...ça doit forcément être un truc de dangereux ?”</p><p>“C’est...c’est à dire ?”</p><p>“Imaginez il pleut,” commença le roi, levant la paume de sa main comme pour le rassurer. “Imaginez que j’veuille me protéger de la pluie.”</p><p>Aelius le fixa avant de fermer les yeux et de frotter ses tempes, soudainement très las.</p><p>“Non mais je demande.”</p><p>“Ça fonctionnerait, oui. Leonius le faisait souvent.”</p><p>“Elle couvre quel périmètre ?”</p><p>“Autant que tu désires. Tant que ce sont deux aires adjacentes et tant que tu prends en compte que plus l’aire est grande et plus ça te videra de ton énergie.”</p><p>“Et les autres dans cette histoire ? Il l’a donné à ma mère, du coup il ne l’avait pas pour son combat, c’est ça ?” Devina Leodagan, reluquant son nouveau jouet avec intérêt. “Donc il n’a pas pu se protéger. Et mon père...”</p><p>Il se remémora les événements d’il y avait quelques jours.</p><p>“Il l’a tué.”</p><p>“Voilà.”</p><p>“Donc vous étiez la seule personne à savoir. Depuis tout ce temps. Que j’étais...”</p><p>“Une autre personne doit le savoir. Appius Cassius Scaevus, l’ami d’enfance de Leonius. Un vendu et un connard de première. Je crois qu’il a reçu ses tablettes.”</p><p>“D’accord.”</p><p>“Mais s’il te voyait il tenterait sûrement d’attenter à ta vie. Donc je déconseille d’essayer de le croiser.”</p><p>“Je vois mal comment un octogénaire pourrait ne serait-ce que m’effleurer,” railla Leodagan en se relevant. “Hm, dites. J’aurais une...ah, une dernière question.”</p><p>Aelius lui sourit avec une sincérité qui l’affligea. </p><p>“Je t’en prie ?”</p><p>“Mon prénom. Tout à l’heure vous avez dit qu’il s’appelait Leonius Cornelius Celsus.”</p><p>“Hm-mm ?”</p><p>“Est-ce que ça vient de là ? ‘Leo’ comme Leonius et ‘dagan’ comme Celsus. Ou je me trompe.”</p><p>Le centurion soupira avec une tristesse non dissimulée, hochant la tête en fermant les yeux.</p><p>“Non. C’est exactement ça. Leonius s’est accordé sur le début, Gillian sur la fin. Leodagan je voudrais que tu saches...”</p><p>Il inspira et vint se rassoir sur le lit, les mains à plat sur ses genoux.</p><p>“Malgré que tu ne sois pas un enfant légitime vis à vis du trône de Carmelide, sache que tu es le fruit de l’union de deux personnes qui s’aimaient plus que tout. Qu’ils n’auraient jamais voulu d’une telle vie pour toi. Pour leur seul enfant.”</p><p>“Qu’est-ce que ça me fasse ? C’est fait et refait. Ça va rien changer,” rit amèrement le roi, haussant les épaules. “Vous voulez que je fasse quoi de l’amour d’un mec que je connais pas ?”</p><p>“Tu as sa bague et le pendentif de ta mère. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils veillent sur toi.”</p><p>“La bague aurait été pratique quand j’étais gamin. Avec mon père.”</p><p>Sa voix était basse et Aelius n’osa pas demander de précisions.</p><p>“Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé mais—mais maintenant tu sais. Fais ce que tu veux de tout cela mais...c’était important. Il fallait que je te dise.” </p><p>“Juste histoire qu’on récapitule,” lâcha Leodagan, adossé contre l’embrasure de la porte, “mon—enfin, lui là. Il était romain. Ma mère était de Carmelide et le père de ma mère était de Gaunes. Vous connaissez le reste ou se serait trop demander ?”</p><p>Le plus vieux éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière avec hilarité.</p><p>“Leonius Cornelius Celsus fait partie, comme le seigneur Bohort l’avait précisé, de la renommée gens Cornelia. Son père était un homme du nom de Felix Cornelius Celsus, un romain. Sa mère s’appelait Aurelia Minor et était syrienne.”</p><p>“Et du côté de ma mère ?”</p><p>“Si je ne me trompe pas, son père s’appelait Leno et était le fils d’un noble de Gaunes. Sa mère était la chef d’un clan de Carmelide. Son prénom....ça commençait par S, comment...ah ! Sinéad.”</p><p>“Un clan en Carmelide ?” S’étonna le roi dudit territoire, les yeux ronds. “Lequel ?”</p><p>“Je suis désolé, mes connaissances s’arrêtent là,” avoua Aelius, faisant la moue. “Ça fait beaucoup d’informations, ton ami m’avait dit de te ménager...”</p><p>“C’est bon. Je devrais survivre.”</p><p>Leodagan expira mais son expression était indéchiffrable. Aelius espéra qu’il était aussi soulagé que lui.</p><p>“Merci,” dit il enfin, les mots semblant lui coûter toute sa bonne volonté. “Pas pour tout, mais pour...ça. Évitez d’en parler a mes gosses en revanche, ça va les exciter.”</p><p>“Vraiment ?”</p><p>“Vraiment. Surtout Yvain, s’rait capable de se donner un nom romain après, ce con.”</p><p>Quelques jours plus tard et ledit Yvain avait en effet décidé de laisser tomber son surnom de chevalier au Lion pour quelque chose d’autre.</p><p>Ah bon, s’était étonné son père. Et c’est quoi ?</p><p>Yvanus Cornelius Celsus, avait fièrement répondu son fils. </p><p>S’il ne l’avait pas déjà déshérité, il l’aurait fait sur le champ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La Morte Leonius.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leonius Cornelius Celsus ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dux, tout va bien ?”</p><p>“Parfaitement bien, Camillus,” sourit l’homme aux cheveux bouclés, jouant avec la lame de sa dague qu’il tenait entre deux doigts. “Je crois que je suis juste....juste inquiet.”</p><p>Le plus jeune s’installa à ses côtés et prit sa main libre dans la sienne, la serrant avec douceur.</p><p>“Dites vous que ce sera votre dernier combat. Une fois passé vous....vous aurez l’avenir devant vous,” lui murmura t’il, un sourire sincère et chaleureux sur les lèvres. “Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps.”</p><p>“C’est impossible,” répondit simplement son supérieur, calant sa tête sur l’épaule de son second. “C’est injuste....c’est injuste mais c’est comme ça. Va préparer les troupes,” soupira t’il, se relevant soudainement. “Je te rejoins.”</p><p>“Cornelius—“</p><p>“Tu y <em>vas</em>.”</p><p>Aelius Camillus se leva à ton tour, surpris par le ton dur du chef de guerre. Il hocha la tête avant de se retirer, lui jetant un dernier coup d’œil inquiet.</p><p>“Tout ira bien, Leo,” lui lança t’il enfin, sa voix portant une peine qu’il ne comprenait pas. “Ce n’est qu’une bataille.”</p><p>Leonius Cornelius regarda l’autre sortir, les pans de la tente se refermant dans un bruit mat, trop opaques pour laisser passer la faible lumière de la fin d’après midi.</p><p>Des combats....des combats il en avait tellement mené qu’il oubliait parfois ce que ça avait été de vivre sans avoir de sang sur les mains, sans connaître le bruit des os qui se brisent et du tintement du glaives contre les lances, l’infime résistance de la chair contre la lame, celle qui faisait que l’on devait appuyer un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, transpercer et transpercer, sans réfléchir.</p><p>
  <em>Rester en vie.</em>
</p><p>Les bretons n’étaient pas les pires quand il s’agissait de combat pur, celui où l'on mesure la puissance de l’autre à force coups fermes et sans avoir à utiliser des milliers de stratagèmes. Combattre contre eux était pratiquement un échappatoire, il tuait sans penser, sans ressentir une quelconque satisfaction mais sans y ressentir une quelconque peine non plus. Les corps tombaient à ses pieds avec lourdeur, à genoux comme prosternés devant lui, Leonius Cornelius Celsus, celui qui deviendrait légende et mythe auprès de son peuple. Il se dit que même les dieux n’avaient pas son arrogance et l’idée le fit sourire.</p><p><em>Il ne pourrait jamais fuir avec Gillian de Carmelide et leur enfant.</em> Il l’avait toujours su mais cette réalité était restée enfouie quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, elle s’évaporait dès qu’elle lui souriait et il avait cru qu’elle avait à jamais disparu quand il avait appris pour le petit garçon.</p><p>
  <em>Que dalle.</em>
</p><p>Elle était toujours là, omniprésente et amère, légèrement tintée par la douceur de l’amande. Il leva sa main devant lui, souriant en contemplant son index gauche sans bague, remarquant que sa peau était plus claire à cet endroit là. Ce bijou reviendrait à son enfant, il le savait. Fille ou garçon, qu’importe. Il voulait être sûr qu’il ait au moins ce souvenir de lui, une protection pour lui rappeler qu’il serait toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu’il arrive. Il voulait qu’il soit au moins un peu heureux.</p><p>Il releva la tête et déglutit, s’attelant à se couvrir du reste de son armure. Les plaques de fer sur ses épaules et le baudrier décoré d’un lion lui semblaient soudainement beaucoup plus lourds et il se demanda si c’était ainsi que se sentait Atlas. Il tira légèrement sur son écharpe pourpre, tentant d’oublier cette sensation d’étouffement—rien à faire. Il resserra sa ceinture et y attacha son glaive avant de sortir, son casque calé entre le côté son torse et son bras droit. Celui qui ne tenait pas sa lance.</p><p>“Cette bataille est décisive,” annonça t’il d’un ton sans appel, un courant électrique le parcourant alors que tous ses soldats portaient leurs regards sur lui, à l’écoute et solennels. “Si nous le remportons, nous pourrons procéder au sac de la forteresse et continuer notre expansion vers le sud. Le roi de Carmelide prendra part aux combats alors attendez vous à ce que ses soldats soient encore plus motivés. Je veux vous voir encore plus hargneux que d’ordinaire, ne les laissez accéder au camp sous aucun prétexte. Le but sera d’atteindre le château tant que possible. Supprimez tout ceux qui se tiendront sur votre chemin. C’est compris ?”</p><p>Les hurlements affirmatifs qui firent écho à son discours le firent involontairement sourire, ses yeux se plissant mais ne révélant aucune bonté. Il y avait comme une anticipation malsaine, celle qui lui murmurait qu’il pourrait enfin empaler la tête du roi sur une lance et parader avec, se rire de ses yeux bleus ternes, dire ‘regarde, tu n’es plus rien à présent. Je vais prendre ta femme et notre enfant et je vais regarder votre pays brûler jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste rien, plus rien.’</p><p>Aelius Camillus le rejoignit, sa propre lança à la main et son bouclier en équilibre entre le sol et son genou.</p><p>“Le soleil va bientôt commencer à se coucher,” déclara t’il nonchalamment, s’appuyant sur son arme. Il se rapprocha de lui et baissa le ton. “Comment...comment va-t’elle ?”</p><p>“Je n’en sais rien,” avoua le plus vieux, les lèvres serrées. “Quand nous arriverons au château il faudra que je m’assure de sa sécurité.”</p><p>“Les voici,” murmura alors le centurion en se tendant, son emprise se resserrant sur la hampe de son arme. “Ils n’ont pas de catapultes cette fois.”</p><p>“Je crois que leur roi préfère ce qui est corps à corps pur sauf que nous, nous avons les ballistae et les onagres,” répondit Cornelius d’un ton morne. “Nous ne sommes pas à l’abris des pluies de flèches en revanche, assure toi qu’ils aient tous un bouclier sans égratignures.”</p><p>“Comptez vous mener la bataille ou commencer en tant que sagittarius ?” Demanda le centurion, ses yeux s’assombrissant alors qu’un soldat lui amenait leurs montures.</p><p>“Les hommes seront plus motivés si je les mène au combat,” déclara le Dux, suivant du regard celui qui montait sur son cheval. “Je peux garder mon arc sur mon dos, ça ne me fera pas de mal,” suggéra t’il, imitant son geste en tirant légèrement sur les rênes de sa jument. “Je suis un juste peu...déstabilisé de ne pas avoir ma bague, c’est tout.”</p><p>“Vous ne l’avez pas ?! M’enfin, Leonius c’est—“</p><p>“Je l’ai donnée à Gillian pour qu’elle la transmette ensuite à notre fils,” avoua t’il, partant au pas au devant de ses troupes. “Je voulais qu’il ait au moins ça.”</p><p>“Comment...comment s’appelle t’il déjà ?”</p><p>“Leodagan.”</p><p>Leonius Cornelius Celsus leva la tête, le regard planté sur l’armée ennemie. Dans la large plaine ils se faisaient face, les étendards des vipères écarlates et encerclées semblant lancer un défi à l’aigle romain. Le serpent ne pouvait que ramper au sol, misérable et dépendant des aléas de ce qui l’entourait, l’aigle s’élevait dans les cieux et dominait les terres, son œil aiguisé et ses serres transperçant son corps fin. Il était certain qu’ils n’étaient pas de taille. Personne n’était de taille contre l’armée de Caesar.</p><p>Leonius Cornelius Celsus avait simplement oublié que les vipères avaient beau préférer la fuite à l’attaque, une fois provoquées elles ripostaient, que leurs crochets étaient imbibés de poison.</p><p>Et ça, le poison, la Carmelide connaissait <em>bien</em>.</p><p>Le Dux Bellorum leva son poing, fier et déterminé. Il inspira et l’air glacial remplit ses poumons, découpant sa peau et le clouant sur place pendant quelques secondes, le temps d’échanger un regard avec le cruel roi, or contre un bleu à peine différent du gris.</p><p>Il ne sut plus trop ce qu’il avait hurlé, si c’était quelque chose en particulier, un ordre ou bien un simple cri de guerre.</p><p>La seconde d’après il était emporté par l’élan de sa jument, la clameur des deux peuples était assourdissante et rapidement il s’éclaboussa de sang frais, celui d'un type qui ne devait même pas avoir la vingtaine. Il arrêta de compter le nombre de têtes qu’avaient transpercé sa lance, l’éclat du fer à présent invisible sous le liquide cramoisi.</p><p>Une flèche transperça la jambe de sa monture, pile au niveau du tendon et il eut à peine le temps de sauter à terre avant que celle-ci ne s’effondre sur un autre homme, l’écrasant et le tuant sur le coup. La jument leva la tête vers son propriétaire qui poussa un soupir tremblant, tournant sa lance dans un geste habile et lui perforant la tête en un coup sec. Sans douleur.</p><p>Il s’éloigna aussitôt, replongeant dans la bataille et dégainant son glaive. Le corps à corps était aussi ce qu’il préférait, sentir son ennemi s’effondrer contre lui, l’écraser et regarder la lueur dans ses yeux s’éteindre, le voir comprendre que s’en était fini de lui. C’était <em>bandant</em>.</p><p>Les soldats bretons se multipliaient autour de lui. Il tournait sur lui même, à peine conscient de ce qui l’entourait et ne pensant qu’à une chose : trouver le roi pour lui planter son arme dans la gorge une bonne fois pour toutes. Il tranchait et découpait, enfonçait et transperçait sans relâche, ne sentant plus ses mains mais se sentant plus que jamais vivant.</p><p>Il le trouva finalement dans un espace plus reculé, aux prises avec deux romains, les désarmant et les tuant d’un coup habile qu’il ne put s’empêcher de féliciter intérieurement. Le souverain leva les yeux et le vit, son sourire se fendant en quelque chose de grossier et affamé, répondant parfaitement à celui, animal, du Dux.</p><p>“Alors c’est vous qui vous tapez ma femme,” lança le plus vieux des deux, essuyant machinalement le sang sur ses paupières. “Z’êtes fier ?”</p><p>“En plus de me la taper, seigneur Goustan,” ironisa Leonius, “je l’ai épousée. On l’a fait tous seuls comme des grands dans ma tente, incroyable, non ?”</p><p>“J’avais oublié à quel point vous, les romains, la rameniez beaucoup trop. J’vais m’assurer que vous fermiez votre gueule,” cracha Goustan, “pour de bon.”</p><p>“Ramenez-vous qu’on teste votre théorie,” sourit le dux, levant son glaive. “Amusons nous, seigneur.”</p><p>Dans un hurlement commun les deux hommes s’élancèrent vers l’autre, le choc de leurs lames n’accroissant que leur désir d’en finir, des éclats de rire maniques s’élevant entre deux parades, entre un coup de poing ou contre une entaille du bout de leurs épées. Si le romain avait l’avantage de la finesse et de la force, le breton était visiblement bien moins fatigué des combats et semblait réussir à parer presque tous ses coups, bien qu’il soit souvent poussé dans ses retranchements.</p><p>C’était une sorte de danse macabre entre les deux combattants après tout, la guerre était un art comme un autre. Ils se tournaient autour, virevoltaient en évitant les coups, se rapprochaient et s’éloignaient, ne détachant jamais leurs regards de l’autre, fascinés, dans une transe, les mouvements fluides ou secs, agiles et fermes, les muscles fatiguant sans qu’on ne veuille se l’avouer.</p><p>Le breton jeta son bouclier à terre et celui-ci se brisa en plusieurs morceaux, définitivement inutile. Sortant le deuxième sabre de son dos il sourit de toutes dents, jouant et effectuant des mouvements habiles qui auraient impressionnés quiconque n’était pas le romain.</p><p>“C’est tout ce que vous avez ?” Le provoqua t’il, arquant un sourcil d’un air railleur. “Pour un romain je vous trouve bien mou.”</p><p>“Fermez la !” Rugit le Dux, ramassant le glaive d’un des soldats tombés, en ayant à présent un dans chaque main.</p><p>C’était beaucoup trop lourd et il n’y était pas habitué, leur poids le faisait trébucher et il n’arrivait pas à bouger correctement, à recopier les gestes que l’autre exécutait si parfaitement et donnant l’air que ses propres sabres ne pesaient rien du tout. Il croisa ses glaives devant lui dans un effort désespéré de bloquer une attaque farouche du plus vieux, essai qui se soldat par la rupture d’une des lames, peut être la sienne peut être celle du légionnaire, il ne savait pas et honnêtement il s’en tapait.</p><p>Il abandonna cette tentative et jeta ledit glaive au sol, consterné, se reculant de plusieurs pas pour récupérer et essuyer la sueur qui coulait abondamment sur son visage.</p><p>Il dégaina son poignard et parvint à lui enfoncer dans l’épaule, reculant trop tard et forcé de l’y laisser, devant déjà se baisser pour éviter un pivotement puissant du plus vieux qui manqua de lui trancher la gorge. Il se redressa et cracha quelques glaires ensanglantés, passant sa langue sur ses dents rougies et souriant de plus belle. Il repartit à l’attaque avec une nouvelle ardeur et il comprit qu’il s’était lancé dans cette bataille à corps perdu.</p><p>Leurs épées étaient croisées en un X parfait, leurs fronts se touchant presque, les boucles brunes sales faisant de l’ombre aux longs cheveux platines. La fine couronne en cuir qui ornait le front du souverain commençait à s’effiler.</p><p>“Vous vous battez pour qui hein ?” Susurra t’il alors, forçant contre la lame. “Pour votre empereur ou pour Gillian ?”</p><p>“Je viens de vous dire de la fermer,” grinça le romain, faisant contrepoids. “C’est pas vos affaires.”</p><p>“Oh, bien sûr que ce sont mes affaires. Vous savez quoi, j’aurais pas dû être là moi ce soir,” continua Goustan, éclatant d’un rire gras. “J’aurais sûrement dû aller assister à <em>l’accouchement</em>.”</p><p>À ces mots le chef romain retira toute pression de leur face à face et fit quelques pas en arrière, déboussolé et les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>“Quel—vous mentez,” déclara t’il, la voix prise d’un infime tremblement. “Non, c’est impossible, elle—“</p><p>“Pile au moment où j’me cassais,” renchérit le roi, hilare, s’approchant de lui en faisant glisser sa lame sur l’herbe rougissante. “Vous comptez me tuer ? Pensez au gamin, grandir sans un père...”</p><p>“<em><strong>VOUS N’ÊTES PAS SON PÈRE</strong></em> !” Aboya Leonius en parant un de ses coups, ses jambes flanchant malgré tout sous la force de l’impact. “<strong><em>COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS</em></strong>—“</p><p>“<em>Je vais prendre ce gosse</em>,” murmura le breton, le forçant au sol, “<em>je vais le prendre et je vais en faire mon petit soldat personnel</em>,” lui susurra t’il, écrasant la cage thoracique du romain de son pied botté. “Je vais effacer tout ce qu’il y a de romain chez lui vous m’entendez ? On acclamera Leodagan de Carmelide comme étant un être sanguinaire qui se sera démarqué pour avoir tué des centaines et des milliers d’entre vous. Puis je supprimerai sa connasse de mère juste à temps, vous captez ? Il est à moi ce gamin. Je vais l’apprivoiser et lui ôter tout sens d’autonomie, c’est pas magnifique ça ? Ce sera mon petit <em>jouet</em>. Ma <em>marionnette</em>.”</p><p>“Ne touchez pas—ne touchez pas <em>à</em>—“</p><p>“À qui ? Mais ce sera pas votre fils, dux. Il ne vous connaîtra jamais. <em>Vous m’entendez</em> ?”</p><p>Goustan abattit son épée vers le bas, visant à transpercer son torse. Leonius bloqua la lame de ses deux mains avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, l’entaille profonde sur ses paumes le dernier de ses soucis. Il ne savait pas si tout lui semblait aussi rouge parce que son visage était couvert de sang ou si parce que le soleil couchant baignait justement la plaine de cette teinte si singulière. Il sentit l’arme glisser le long de ses mains, il sentit le liquide recouvrir son armure et l’étrangler petit à petit.</p><p>“Allez crever—allez <em>crever</em>,” réussit-il à articuler, la lumière de l’astre couchant l’aveuglant de plus en plus. “Il sera jamais—“</p><p>L’épée perfora son armure une bonne fois pour toute, lui arrachant un cri étranglé alors que le sang coulait à flot, de son nez, de sa bouche—il la sentait percer son torse et la douleur était insoutenable, à chaque inspiration ou expiration il lui semblait qu’elle redoublait, brouillant sa vision et faisant vriller son cerveau. Ses jambes tentèrent de bouger, de racler le sol à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider, un poignard, quelque chose, n’importe quoi—<em>rien</em>.</p><p>Il avait mal. Tellement<em> mal.</em></p><p>Au dessus de lui Goustan remuait la lame de droite à gauche, prenant un malin plaisir à entendre ses gémissement d’horreur, le sachant incapable de bouger ou de se défendre. Il était à sa merci. Le roi de Carmelide lui lança un dernier sourire satisfait avant de se relever complètement, sans pour autant retirer l’épée, crachant à quelques centimètres de son visage.</p><p>“Merci de m’avoir procuré un héritier,” frémit-il, les traits contractés par une hystérie extasiée. “Pour la peine, je laisse votre corps à vos copains.”</p><p>Le Dux le vit remonter sur selle du coin de l’œil alors qu’un homme en armure romaine courrait vers lui, braillant son prénom et se jetant à genoux à ses côtés.</p><p>Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait, tout était flou et tout faisait mal. Il sentit une main chaude sur sa joue tachée de sang—quand l’herbe avait-elle pris la couleur de sa cape ?</p><p>Leonius dodelina faiblement la tête, la langue pâteuse et la bouche bien trop remplie de sang pour s’exprimer correctement. Où était Gillian ? Comment allait-elle ? Est-ce que leur fils était né ? Comment—comment allait-il ? Était-il en bonne santé ? Avait-il ses yeux ou ceux de sa mère ?</p><p>Il réalisa qu’il ne pourrait jamais le voir, le serrer dans ses bras et sentir ses minuscules doigts s’entortiller contre les siens, bien plus larges.</p><p><em>C’était injuste</em>, se dit-il, s’étouffant sur son propre sang. Il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de lui jouer du luth et de lui conter des histoires, de l’emmener pêcher ou de le prendre sur ses épaules, ébouriffer ses cheveux et l’embrasser sur le front.</p><p>Il commençait à pleuvoir, se dit-il, sentant des gouttes d’eau s’écraser sur son visage.</p><p>Étrange, elles avaient un goût de sel.</p><p>
  <em>Le rouge laissa place au noir.</em>
</p><p>Les cris de victoire des Bretons furent la dernière chose qu’il entendit, bruyants et aux accents chantants, remplis d’exclamations dans une langue qu’il ne comprenait pas.</p><p>Leonius Cornelius Celsus cessa de respirer alors que le soleil couchant disparaissait derrière la mer, il cessa de vivre alors que Gillian de Carmelide embrassait le front déjà orné de quelques boucles et couvert de sang de son fils.</p><p>Les pleurs du nouveau né remplirent le château, provoquant ceux de sa mère et, quelque part, elle savait que ses sanglots étaient aussi ses lamentions, ceux qui lui disaient qu’elle venait de troquer une vie contre une autre.</p><p>Un amant contre un enfant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943218">Tres, Tres, Tria</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane">Aledane</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>